The Sage Alchemist
by Bird Dog
Summary: An alchemic accident produces a strange young woman who claims to be from another world. Her extrodinary abilities begin to attract some unwanted attention. So what is she? A sucessful human transmutation, a homunculi, or something completely new and diff
1. Green Flame of the Fire Alchemist

Hey peoples! I'm not normally a fan fic writer but I am an anime fan (especially FMA). I'm under house arrest until I get better and ran out of things to do. I've been sick for 2 weeks and apparently, I was only a day or two away from it becoming phnemonia. So now I've got some of the good drugs and am banned from leaving my house less I end up in the emergency room AGAIN. Hopefully this will end up being interesting for you guys. I'm not very experienced writing short fiction or fanfiction for that matter. But I need the writing practice and don't have the energy to work on my novels. I needed something I could finish in a week or so. Tada! Here's the result! Hope you like it.

The Sage Alchemist

Ch 1: Strange Girl from Far Away

The stars were brighter then usual that night. There was a gentle breeze making beautiful rolling patterns in the soft high grass under the light of a nearly full moon. Firefly clusters sent messages to each other between the trees that dotted the grassy knolls poking out of the earthen sea like sandbars or small islands. Some of the little bugs wandered off and drifted lazily between the open spaces, perhaps on a journey to visit other colonies in other trees. Every now and then a fish could be heard splashing to the surface of the small lake. To most, this night was nothing special; this _place_ was nothing special. Ask anyone and all they would see was a dirty pond and an overgrown, vermin infested field. But to the person sitting under the large oak by that "dirty pond" this place was magic. It was peace and serenity incarnate. This was the place of her comfort to relax and reflect as she pleased, where she could escape the expectations and stresses of a very hectic world, where she could decompress from the weights of her troubles and commune with nature.

Laying on her back under the boughs of the anciently old oak tree, the fireflies in the canopy reminded her of strings of blinking christmas lights. The ancient candle lantern hung from the hook of broken branch, illuminating a small radius of space and creating interesting shadows from the Spanish moss. There was a soft, almost silent flutter. Looking up, a barn owl had returned to its nest, about six feet above her head. Two fuzz balls leered over the edge, cocking their little heads, peering intently at her with their bulbous onyx eyes as if to say "oooo! Who are you?" and containing all of the child like wonderment that such a statement can possess. She wiggled her fingers and grinned in a silent form of hello and they peeped curiously back at her.

Now that she had thoroughly relaxed and cleared her head, it was time for meditation. Once in position with her back against the trunk of the tree she slipped remarkably quick into the now familiar alternate, higher state of consciousness. She was an avid meditator and philosopher who spent most of her free time trying to understand higher truths and realms of knowledge but she was careful not to let this become a form of escapism from her problems and hardships to abuse as an alternative to living a fulfilling life. The study of the metaphysical world in addition to and as a supplement to her knowledge of the physical world had been an important part of this search for 'enlightenment' as she jokingly called it. In reality, enlightenment was not her original motivation, the search for peace and enrichment in her life had been the main reason she had begun her studies and work. And it _had_ brought her a sense of inner peace with herself and the world and the vast additions to her scholarly and practical knowledge had indeed enriched her life greatly. So why did she feel so unfulfilled, so uncontent with herself, so empty? Why did she still hunger for that intangible thing she knew was just beyond her reach?

Letting go of her physical self she emerged in her familiar astral space 'between the vale' as she called it, a sort of in between space that was hers alone. She snuggled briefly in the folds of her sage green hooded cloak that was part of her astral attire, savoring the smell of spice and earth and the cleansing feeling of a cool fall breeze on her skin. All around the bounds of her space, flashes of other places faded in and out within each other. There were flashes of other times too. Time was like a line in that it was full of infinite points, each moment in itself isolated but forever connected to the chain of eternity. The colors, the smells, the sounds; to her it was a beautiful and relaxing ambient flow. Reaching out with all six of her senses, she focused in something that caught her eye and the image overtook all of the others. She couldn't quite place when or where she was looking at from her viewing point in her space. Watching was a little boring and her interest was getting the better of her. Jumping into the picture she explored her surroundings.

It looked like the outside of a train station. Even this late in the evening, people still milled about, perhaps departing from the last train of the evening. She didn't bother getting out of the way. The people could just pass through her. That was the most frustrating part. She could feel the presence of the life around her but she could not touch them, could not talk to them, and they could not see or hear her. Astral projection had it's perks but in the end, she could never be more then an observer when looking in on non-spiritual worlds. The sights and senses she was able to use in different realms varied but this was the constant rule. This time, she had all of her senses but the identifying features and details of the people were faded.

Someone screamed behind her.

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly as a man ran straight through her. She hated that queazy feeling. "You all right miss?" she asked the woman who had been knocked to the ground. Even though no one could hear her, she felt compelled to make sure the person was ok. There was a lot of commotion going on. Everyone was getting out of the way as quickly as they could as three figures in blue pushed their way past the lingering people and again through her. _Uh, I think I'm going to be sick._ It was a good thing that she couldn't in her current state. _Now where did they go?_ She focused and sensed where they could have gone. The train station.

Running into the main hall she was blinded by a bright flash of light and felt an odd tugging sensation like something was drawing from her or drawing her in. _What the hell was that? _She ventured closer, following their movements and watching them. The miraculous things they were doing, it was amazing! Spectacular! It appeared to be magic but the symbols they were making reminded her of alchemy. With every flash she felt drained. The closer she got, the greater the pull. But still, her curiosity got the better of her and she got right up next to one of them. She couldn't see his features but she could make out the symbol on his hand. She reached out to touch it but at the same moment, the person snapped his fingers. The pull was too strong to withstand and the last thing she remembered was the shock of feeling solid flesh beneath her fingers.

000000000000000000000

It had been a routine sting opporation. Amazingly simple. Watch, wait, obtain the suspect. Really, why did he even bother? Well, apparently the person they were after was an alchemist so it seemed natural to send in a state alchemist to bag the guy. Just his luck that there was a shortage of available guys so the Flame Alchemist himself had to take the job. Hughes, who was visiting from Central for a few weeks, led the mission. He didn't question or care for that matter. Military intelligence must have their reasons for making the criminal such a high priority and he would find out eventually what was so important about the case. Originally it was just the two of them but as usual, Lt. Hawkeye had insisted on coming along as backup. The more the merrier.

"Come on! Make your move so we can go home." Roy was loosing his patience. He had no idea what he was supposed to be watching for. Hughes was responsible for that. He was just a 'dog of the military' tonight. Riza also seemed to be getting tired and annoyed as well.

"I agree. What exactly are we supposed to be watching for?"

"Oh come on, show some patience. Besides, this is an information gathering mission."

"Then _why_ am I here?"

Hughes chuckled at his friend's temper. "Relax. Your here just in case. I'd prefer to spy on this guy but if he catches on to us we'll need to bring him down for interrogation." Fortunately for Roy, that's exactly what happened. After they had been spotted, the perp had taken off towards the now closed train station. It was eerily quiet inside. At the edge of the dimmed lighting, he stood grinning an chuckling. He had been waiting for them.

"Hughes, Hawkeye! Stay back its a trap!" Roy drew the suspect's fire away from the other two, pulling his special glove on tight with his teeth as he outran the alchemic barrage. With a smirk, he turned around and countered, neutralizing the attack.

"So your the Flame Alchemist" The suspect mused in a lilting tone.

"Guess I must have quite a reputation. Can't say I've ever heard of you"

"Hm, my my my. Quite smug are we not." A small flame burst quickly from Roy's glove. "Well if you don't know me then it looks like I'm doing my job. Did it really take headquarters this long to finally find me?" The man easily blocked a warning shot. "Very well. If you must know, they call me the Chimera Alchemist."

Both alchemists let loose on one another. Hawkeye and Hughes did their best to stay out of the way with Riza covering him and Hughes providing the occasional fire. It was strange. Roy's alchemic fire was behaving erratically, becoming ultra sensitive and flowing from his had with the slightest movement or thought. His fire alchemy was much stronger to the point where it was becoming difficult to manage. But what was strangest of all was that he felt no additional exertion. The skirmish had gone on for several minutes and it was time to end it before someone got hurt. It was obvious that this 'Chimera' was toying with them, trying to tire them out. He panted, sweat dripping from his brow from the heat of his own alchemy. Hughes had wanted to bring him in unharmed but Roy was running out of options. This needed to end _now_. But as he snapped his fingers once more, something happened. He lost control of his alchemy.

His fire turned green and burned with such heat that he felt his clothes and his face singe and in some places burn. It had ignighted with such a force that Roy was thrown backwards, nearly falling into the pit where the train tracks were. Having lost control and his focus thrown, he had shot out at the station wall instead of ignighting Chimera. He didn't hear Hughes and Hawkeye's yells when he fell. He was focused on his fire that continued to burn for in front of the wall. Though the heat had made his eyes tear up and sweat was dripping down his face and into his field of vision, he saw the core of the large green fire darkened and began to take on a vague shape. His comrades were trying to pull him up but he would not take his eyes off the flame as it faded away. He had to be hallucinating. What he was seeing defied logic.

"Colonel what's wrong?" Riza pleaded with him. He had refused to stand on his own, his eyes were wide with shock and confusion, his face was deathly white. Hughes followed Roy's line of sight and saw what he was looking at.

"We've got a civilian down!"

00000000000000000

Lt. Hawkeye and Brigadier Lt. Colonel Hughes may have missed the little show but Chimera had seen everything. He was intrigued, very intrigued. He would be keeping a close eye on the matter. Yes, this was _definitely _something he wanted to investigate.

00000000000000000

No one slept that night. They had brought the girl to a the military hospital near headquarters. Hughes had stayed with the Colonel all night and all morning. Roy refused to leave and Hughes decided to keep him company for as long as he could. He was extremely curious about how someone had wandered into their skirmish without any of them noticing. Intelligence would have him over here eventually. Hughes was concerned about his friend. He had hardly spoken a word since the incident. There was something that was troubling Roy, something that he was not telling him. Roy was debating whether he was even going to tell anyone about what he saw. They would think he was crazy. Hell, _he_ thought he was crazy. He must have imagined it. People just don't appear out of no where. The only rational explanation was that he had struck her when he lost control. But this explanation only raised more questions. Why had he lost control in the first place? That had never happened. And how was it that she was completely unharmed? He had insisted on picking her up and carrying her himself just to convince himself whether she was real or not. She was so cold to touch, not cold like a corpse just... cold.

"Hey Roy, you don't look so good. You sure your ok? Something on your mind?"

"Mabey I'll tell you later. In private." Hughes shrugged accepting the best answer he could hope to get out of Roy. It was at this time that Lt. Hawkeye decided to return.

0000000000000000000

Her head was swimming. Everything was so intense her brain could not even begin to process all of the information. Her senses were on overdrive. Every sight, every sound, every smell attacked screamed at her with a strength that was almost painful. It was disorienting and confusing as well. Mabey she should just lie down a little longer. Wait. Lie down?

"Huh!" She shot up. BIG mistake. She clutched her head in pain with a moan. A cold sweat dripping down her face.

Three people entered the room just as she fell back down into bed. Someone was kind enough to prop her up into a sitting position. She couldn't see well. The images were blurry as her eyes tried to adjust but she could sense the presence of a woman and two men. They felt the same as that of the people she was last with.

"Well, you certainly had us worried there for a minute." a man's voice. Extremely warm, and friendly. Almost...fatherly. "Quite a mess you've gotten into"

"To much noise" her voice sounded weak, raspy, almost in pain. "Too much noise."

She felt a woman's touch again. The same one that had propped up her pillow. Lt. Hawkeye examined the girl's eyes. They were dilating rapidly and were confused, pained, unfocused. She was pale. Very pale. A cold sweat coated her face and her long, airily feathered hair was matted and limp.

"Uh, I think I'm going to be sick." She leaned foreword, nails digging into her head trying to tolerate the wave of pain in her body and head. She could feel the concern from her company. "hm. Thank you for being concerned." She smiled warmly, conveying the passive thanks that her eyes could not.

"Mind telling me what you were doing in the train station after hours?" A harsher voice. Strong willed, and determined with an underlying impatience. She focused really hard and her vision cleared up a bit. She could make out three figures in blue uniforms.

"Blue uniforms? You can see me?" Roy was perplexed by her question. She looked startled, shocked, even a little confused. Maes and Riza picked up on this too. They were curious as well.

"What to you mean, of course I can see you!"

"Ah! Not so loud! Rrrrr! Damn how did I get here?"

"We brought you to the military hospital after we found you. We were wondering if you could tell us why you where at the train station that night." Hughes interjected. The girl seemed to respond more to him then to Mustang at the moment. The girl lay back in a sitting position, looking pretty worn out. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. "Well, that's ok if you don't want to talk about it right now. How about we talk about yourself. Lets start with your age. You seem like a nice young woman, around 18 mabey?"

She smiled "Close 19. I'll be 20 in October."

"Where are you from?"

"Depends, where am I?"

"Amestris." Hughes had begun to take notes. He took note of the girl's confused expression. There was a slight pause.

"I'm tired. May I rest some more and continue it later?" Hughes smiled at her politeness. She did look pretty terrible. She was weak, very weak and it looked like the commotion had drained her of whatever strength she had left.

"Alright then. But could you tell us your name?" The girl was fading fast. She looked like she had already fallen asleep. Lt. Hawkeye motioned for them to leave.

"Sage."


	2. Strange Girl From Far Away

Hey guys. Well, I'm feeling MUCH better. I finished this next part and it took me FOREVER. Man! I had quite a writter's block. It took me 2 days to write these 5 pages. Rrrrrr! Well, I did write this while watching TV. Guess that explains why it was so hard for me to focus. Well, now that I'm getting better, I probably won't update as often. I'm striking out today for the first time in 4 days. I'm going stir crazy in this house! But I am determaned to finish what I started so expect an update once a week.

Hughes was not the only one who noticed Roy's mood and Riza confronted him back at the office.

"Sir. I know something's wrong and don't you tell me that everything is fine. Somethings on your mind and it looks like its eating you alive." Roy kept his eyes on his paperwork trying to avoid the subject. He was getting annoyed by her and Hughes's prying. Riza was also getting angry and annoyed at her superior for ignoring the severity of the situation. "What happened? One minute you were fine and the next, your own alchemy backfires and nearly burns you to a crisp."

"It didn't backfire."

"Well then what happened?"

"... I lost control of it" Riza was silent for a moment and Roy kept his eyes down on his papers. Of course, Fullmetal picked the perfect time to barge in with all the lack of manners and grace the hotheaded teenager was capable of.

"Jeez, what's with the glum mood?" An instant later he smelled something burning and noticed the singes and burns on the Colonel. "Woah, what happened to you Mustang?" He said with a chuckle, oblivious to the irked and annoyed body language of the Colonel or perhaps enjoying the aggravation. The phone rang.

"WHAT!" It was the hospital. "Oh, ok. I'm on my way." Riza nodded in understanding and followed her boss out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going! I came here to talk to you!" Fullmetal fumed, running after them. He kept asking questions. Where they were going. What they were doing. Both of them just ignored him. Edward rolled his eyes in aggravation. He stuck his tongue out when the Colonel wasn't looking and made faces behind his back when they continued to ignore him. He eventually gave up on talking with Hawkeye or Mustang and followed in silence instead to wherever they were going. _The military hospital? What could be going on in there that's so important?_ In his curiosity he forgot all about what he had wanted to complain about to Mustang.

00000000000000000

Hughes had already arrived. Sage was looking much better. She was alert and sitting up on her own, her strength returned. In her improved condition he was able to get a better look at her. She had the look of someone who spent a lot of her time outside despite being so fair skin that she was almost perpetually pale. Her hair had been combed and revealed airy, feathered brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own. The wispy strands rolled and flowed over her shoulders and down her back about four to five inches. She had a strong build but at the same time she looked so... fragile, not in appearance but in her very nature. He couldn't shake the sense that her image might shatter or fade into nothing. Her eyes were such a brilliant shade of green, they practically glowed and her gaze was so intense that it could put Hawkeye's best glare to shame. Yet those eyes were so soft, so understanding. But behind her expressions and in passive gazes, they were so...sad.

She seemed very talkative today but most of what she said was very cryptic and strange. She did mention something about a 'man with a symbol on his hand"

"Hi Lt. Colonel Hughes!" Ed yelled and waved when he saw the man. Hughes acknowledged him briefly with a cheery 'oh, hello Ed'.

"Mustang! We need to talk. _NOW_."

Maes Hughes was a person who was not easily shaken but what Roy had told him was deeply disturbing. The idea that Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist, had lost control of his own alchemy was shocking in itself but this was not his main concern at the moment. What Colonel Mustang was implying was terrifying; a human being created from alchemy.

_Human transmutation. _Hughes and Roy both agreed that it was highly improbable and that Roy had probably just imagined it. After all, had he not nearly been incinerated by his own alchemy? Heat exhaustion has a tendency to mess with people's heads. Hughes had a point and it was not like Roy to jump to conclusions. Hughes had noticed how his friend was not himself today. Their little talk did take a load off his mind but he still was not satisfied. How had she not been burned to a crisp though? Hughes thought this was an interesting point too. Perhaps he had not actually hit her. Hughes had managed to get a little useful information out of her. She apparently had no family to speak of, no money, only the clothes on her back and was obviously not from around here. Everything else was pretty cryptic. Something about being from another world on the other side of the vale. They checked the hallway and made sure no one had been listening. Riza was sitting in a chair outside of the girl's room and Edward could be heard talking loudly from inside. There was still the matter of what to do with her. She seemed like a polite and charming young woman. Hughes had been won over the instant she asked if he had any children and then insisted on seeing pictures of his beautiful daughter.

00000000000000000

Edward was busy chatting away with the girl known as Sage. She was a few years older then him, obviously an adult but young enough that she still had some of her girlishness. They were having quite a good laugh together but then she stopped laughing all of a sudden and her smile turned into a stern frown. Her eyes were creepy. He didn't like how she was looking at him. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his metal arm.

"What happened?" she asks with both wonder and concern, staring intently at the limb.

"Hey! How did you know about that!" He jerked his hand away. She hung her head and sat back on her heals. Her hair hid her eyes.

"It must have been painful." Her voice was so full of pain and sadness. "Did the same thing happen to your leg?"

Ed was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Brother? There you are!"

"Al!" Ed jumped up, instantly back in his cheery mood. "Where did you come from!"

"Havoc said you followed Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye over here."

"Hey Edward," Sage asked, once again in a cheery, chipper mood. "this must be your brother." She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment. "Alphonse is it?"

"How do you know his name, I never told you!" Ed snapped. Sage rolled her eyes and ignored him, visibly fascinated with Al and his armor.

Hughes entered the room moments later to find Ed and Sage in a brawl, with Sage obviously winning. She was pulling his face, laughing as Ed kicked and yelled. Al was laughing too.

"Ok kids. Break it up."

"She started it!" Ed yelled. Sage smirked and looked up at Al who was standing beside her. He seemed reserved. An interesting contrast to Edward. Laughing, she gave Al a pad on his metal arm.

"You may look like your brother but you sure don't act like him." Hughes and Ed shared a simultaneous 'huh?' Al was quiet however. "What?"

Ed crossed his arms and snorted. "How would you know what Al looks like?" Sage smiled, focusing her attention on Al.

"What's not to see? Blond hair, brownish eyes, around 13 or 14 years old, hollow as a tin can." She patted Al on the shoulder for good measure, the hollow sound making her point.

"Ok! Time time go Al!"

"What's going on in here!" Shouted Roy as Ed was struggling to shove Al out of the doorway. Sage suddenly jumped back, stepping on the edge of her cloak in her panic. Hughes caught her as she scrambled to regain her footing.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Yelled Ed.

"Ed, get out!" Roy snapped. Lt. Hawkeye burst into the room upon hearing the commotion. Hughes held the struggling Sage. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her intense stare was fixated on Roy. Riza forcefully shoved Edward and Al out the door, slamming it shut behind the dog pile. After a moment Sage seemed to calm down a bit. Hughes let her go and she leaned against the wall dusting herself off.

"Sorry about that. You reminded me of someone, that's all." She was back to normal but her face was still pale. Riza watched her carefully. The relaxed posture, that slight grin, that passive expression... "Figures. Fate can be so cruel." Sage sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you talking about Sage?" Hughes asked.

"Its nothing." She smiled, as if to clear any doubts and close the subject.

00000000000000

"Sir," Riza whispered to Roy as they were leaving. "Does she remind you of someone?"

"No, not really."

"Oh." Riza left it at that and did not press the matter further.

00000000000

Lt. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang left as Ed managed clawed his way out from underneath Al, muttering and cursing to himself about his undignified expulsion. He climbed up on one knee to push himself up...

_WHACK!_

"Oops!" Sage blushed sheepishly.

"Oh hi Edward. You still here?" Hughes chimed in his usual cheery manner.

"Ooow..." Ed moaned

"You and Al should come to dinner with us. I'm sure Gracia won't mind and I know Elysia's just _dying_ to see her big brother."

"Ugh, I think my nose is bleeding."

000000000000000

"Ah! Fresh air at last!" Sage was in an especially joyous mood. She was a free woman...sort of. But at least she was out of the hospital. One night was more than enough for her. Her whole body felt like it was surging with energy. She felt almost... electric. Everything was so sharp, so crisp. She could see farther, hear louder. Every sense was multiplied. There was something else too. She was still connected, still possessed the etheral senses that were exclusive to her astral form. When she meditated or went into an alternate consciousness she achieved a state of elevated awareness. When she was new to it, she felt a kind of high when she reached this level of hyperawareness that comes when you are completely relaxed and at peace. Her heightened physical senses combined with the high of hyperawareness was simple intoxicating!

"Come on Edo! I'll race you!" Still sore about the whole door incidence, Ed eagerly accepted the challenge. Sage bounded down the street like a deer, cloak trailing behind her. She jumped and leapt lightly and nimbly from benches, curbs, and stone walls, swung around light poles and ran atop low walls and barriers like a cat. She floated from perch to perch like a leaf in the wind and her steps were light as a feather. She felt so alive! The wind, the rustle of the trees, the sound of her sandals on the road and sidewalk, the smell of the earth, the feeling of her cloak flapping in the wind behind her. There was so much energy, she could sense it so strongly she could almost taste it! Touch it! She felt so connected to everything! The race was as amazing for Hughes and Al to watch as it was fun for Ed and Sage. Hughes was impressed by the young woman's show of dexterity; how she leapt and bounded in her free spirited way. Ed thought he had the race won. His competitor was nowhere in sight. Running down the sidewalk, Ed was just about to reach the finish line when out of nowhere, Sage jumped down in front of him and sprung forward to touch the gate first. Ed tripped over his own feet in supprise.

"Arr! Damit! Where did you come from!" he yelled and beat his metal fist against the ground. Sage laughed in delight. Hughes and Al had seen her running the top of an ivy covered garden wall along the roadside before hopping lightly to a low-hanging tree branch for the supprise victory. They were amused by Ed's little tantrum. He was cursing and complaining. Sage just laughed even harder. She did however elbow him for good measure when he implied she was a cheat. She hated sore losers.

Sage had gone straight to the kitchen and tried to help out Mrs. Hughes. After Gracia had run her out, Maes had introduced her to Elysia.

"She's so cute!"

"Oh dear..." Ed moaned. Elysia greeted her with perfect manners, even referring to her as "pretty lady".

"Oh! And so sweat! Just like a proper young lady! You have to be one of the most polite young girls I've ever met!" Maes looked like he was about to cry. Sage kneeled down to her level and properly introduced herself in return. Elysia giggled and shook her hand politely.

"Daddy, can Sage come and play?"

"Sure sweetie. You guys go have fun while I finish up some work. Mommy will have dinner ready in about an hour."

Sometime later, Gracia had come looking for her guests. She found them all playing dress up in the designated playroom. Elysia was a princess wearing a handmade paper crown. Sage had taken her cloak off and tied the sleeves around her neck making an oversized cape that billowed on the floor around her. Sage had also taken her shoes off and sat behind Elysia in her foreign looking clothes (a cream colored, indian/south east Asian style shirt with brown stitching and a pair of similar style brown paints that end four inches above her ankles) braiding her hair into pigtails. Ed sat quietly in a jester's hat with a sulking expression while Al played the role of the valiant knight with his makeshift sword and plushy 'noble steed'. Gracia covered her mouth to hide her chuckle. Maes thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and had taken plenty of keepsake pictures, much to the frustration of Ed who was worried that such pictures would end up in the wrong hands.

Dinner was... nice. Sage didn't quite know what to make of it. These people, the Hughes, had opened up their home to her in a way no one had ever done for her. Everyone was so warm, so open. She felt... welcome, wanted. It was a strange feeling for her. She had been alone for so long she had forgotten what it felt like. For a little while at least, she forgot about everything wrong, everything bad that had happened to her. At dinner everyone had had a good laugh at Ed's lack of table manners. Sage had an equally ferocious appetite but she managed to be polite about it. Spagetti had never tasted so wonderful. In this world, even her sense of taste was elevated. It was easy to see why Ed has such a passion for eating but she was still wondering where he put it all.

Later everyone sat outside looking at the stars and telling stories around a candle lantren. Ed snuck outside with Sage and Elysia to escape clean-up duty. He _said_ he didn't care for 'kid's bedtime stories' but by the time Gracia and Maes had finished cleaning all three faces were glued to Sage as she acted out some miraculous tale from her 'faraway' land. Sage felt so at home. She had to keep reminding herself that she had just met these people. It was hard though. The way they treated her made her feel as if she had always known them. She felt so safe here. That night Sage slept soundly for the first time in many years.


	3. A Ward of the State

Hey people, I finally updated! See, I promised I'd update about once a week! It took me a long time to write this as I've had a bit of a writers block lately but I managed to trudge through and finish this chapter. The hard part of writing is not the act of writing itself but keeping the piece fluid and uniform as a whole. Here's a nice long chapter for your enjoyment. Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions (and mabey keep your interest?) I love reviews so please write if ya have any comments (they don't have to be good reviews either! Constructive criticism is also welcome! Just don't be mean. I hate literary bullies!)

Ch. 3: A Ward of the State

Sage always said that if she could go back in time, she's go back to the early 1900's. Wish granted. She was absolutely fascinated by this new world! It was a parallel of her own Europe as it was in the 1910's. This city, "Eastern" Maes had called it, resembled many of the German cities of her own world. It was like stepping back in time for her. She loved the 'old' feeling of everything. Though outwardly it slightly resembled the bygone times of the world she hailed from, it was nothing like anything she had ever known. She was an adaptable 'go with the flow' person by nature but it did little good to hide the fact that she had 'foreigner' written all over her. She both fit in and stood out at the same time. And she LOVED it! The sights, the sounds, the smells, the people, the buildings, the scenery! This city, hell this whole world or what she's seen so far of it, fit her like a glove. She spent every moment exploring. Well, every moment she could at least. She had to stay on her toes lest she get dragged down to headquarters. And it sometimes it was downright difficult! People in blue uniforms stopped by the house from time to time and Hughes or one of his supporting officers was always coming or going. Hughes had been trying to fill out an incident report all week and she was only making his job more difficult. She felt kinda bad but she was afraid the military would start prying. She was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible in this new world. At the very least she was a foreigner with no papers, no passport, and no nationality. Do you have any idea how bad that looks? What would they do to someone who had no country of origin? They couldn't deport her. She did not want to find out the answer for herself so it was essential that she didn't blow her cover. Sage could tell that Hughes was the kind of man that hated being out of the loop. And it was so hard not to tell him more!

"Gotcha!" Hughes made a grasp for the hood of her cloak as she made her latest escape.

_Ow! Note to self, next time don't button the throat of your cloak!_

00000000000000000

Finally! After a week Hughes was able to turn in his incidence report. He had given up on getting any additional information out of the girl and turned his report 'as is', focusing more on their failure to apprehend Chimera. Sage sure was a strange one. One minute she was a witty, charming young woman so full of spirit and mischief and the next she was an unreadable stoic aged beyond her years. There was a familiar a glint in her eye. That sly, almost cocky shine. That unflaunted shadow of 'I know something you don't'. Where had he seen that look before?

He'd drug her to the office with him all that week. It had been no easy task getting her there. He had to keep a wary eye on her. That girl could slip in and out of the room so quick and so silently it was unreal. One second was all it took and she'd be gone, leaving no evidence that she had ever been there at all. He needed to get a bell for that kid or something! She'd scared him half death one morning when she just 'appeared' out of nowhere to ask him how he liked his coffee.

Meanwhile, Sage had been avoiding Mustang like the plague. This had not gone unnoticed by Hawkeye either. As Hughes temporary arron boy...er girl, she was bound to run into the Colonel from time to time either in passing or on the job. It was obvious to Hawkeye that something was troubling her but she always hid it under a naggingly familiar ere of disciplined pacifism and nonchalance. She may have smiled as if nothing was wrong but her face was always slightly off color in his presence. When she was sure no one was looking Sage looked absolutely miserable.

"Are you alright Sage?" Riza had asked after catching her red handed in her sulking. She just flashed the same familiar nonchalant grin and assured her that everything was fine. _Stubborn girl, she's just like the Colonel._ _Wait..._ Riza Hawkeye stopped dead in her tracks _The Colonel, Mustang. Just like Mustang! _That was it! Just like Mustang!

Sage was already gone.

00000000000000000000

The sky clouded over and the world turned gray. _Perfect. Now I match._ When she had made a break for it and slipped out for the day, it has been brilliantly sunny. Walking around town, a black cloud had formed above her, drawing in energy and infecting the sky with its blandness. Ever since she had begun to cultivate her metaphysical awareness she had possessed an affinity for the weather. Now in this world of heightened physical senses where she was connected to everything that influence was stronger then ever. She glared at the ground as she walked, feeling the gathering energy of the storm around her. The more she sulked the darker it got. She sat at an open air table outside a cafe brooding about everything and nothing over a cup of weak tea. She clenched her teeth and balled her fist in frustration and the thunder rolled softly.

She knew she was being followed. She didn't care. She was busy contemplating her current situation. Something was not right with her, something felt wrong. People had two bodies, a physical one and an astral one. Most people are never aware of their second half but Sage was aware of the astral world and of course her astral self. Each person has a physical presence, a solid feeling within the space of reality, and the intangible ethereal presence of the aura and soul. Yet, sensing inward, now she felt only one presence. She hungered, she thirsted like any living person. She could see, she could hear, she could smell with mortal senses. She could feel the flesh beneath her fingers. But the distinctive feel and presence of a physical being was no longer there.

With her elbows on the table Sage put her face in her hands. She was so tired. She felt diluted like a cup of weak tea; thin and fading like a puff of fog. "What's wrong with me..." a single tear slipped through her fingers and the rain began to pour. She reached inside her cloak and looked at the picture she kept close to her heart. It was a simple photo of someone who had left her a long time ago but it was still one of her favorites. She often looked at it for guidance, reassurance, and comfort but now it brought her only torment. It hurt her to look into the eyes of a man who's face she had seen just this morning. Putting the picture up she slouched in her patio chair, head back eyes closed enjoying the cleansing feeling of the rain on her face.

"You can come out Lt. Hawkeye. I know you're there." Sage stated plainly after a few minutes.

_How did she know? _She could hear an echo of a soft chuckle from her hiding place.

"Care to join me for a spot of tea?" Hawkeye came over but she did not sit down.

"No thank you."

"Tea's bad here anyways." Hawkeye noticed Sage was thoroughly soaked.

"You do know its raining." Sage grinned.

"I kinda like the rain. It feels good." Riza was loosing her patience.

"Your going to catch a cold if you sit out here like this." Sage opened her eyes and smirked at Riza who was leering over her.

"I'm not worried." Riza made a grab for her arm as she got up but the cloak slipped through her fingers. The thunder cracked loudly above them and Riza was taken aback by the dangerous look in her eye.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me this time."

Riza just stood there in the rain and watched her go. She didn't know what to say to her.

"Miss..." The waiter came over and shook Riza from her daze. Sage had stiffed her with the bill.

00000000000000000

Night was falling and it was getting very cold. _Man I'm bored._ Her stomach rumbled. _And hungry. _She had stumbled into a very active square full of stores and places to eat. It was obvious that this was a local night life spot and a popular place for the locals. There was also an outdoor market congregating around the fountain in the center of the space.

She signed "Ah, so many nice things I can't afford."

She sat on the fountain edge, running her fingers through the water behind her and indulging in a little people watching. She really felt like playing some music. Wanting to test her abilities and deciding it was time to utilize the energy of this world, Sage held her hands out and focused. Consolidating her personal energy and extending her presence outwards, she visualized her goal, felt its presence in her mind, willed it into reality. She opened her eyes and there in front of her was a guitar. _My first manifestation._ She was dumbfounded. It had worked! She touched it and it was solid beneath her fingers. She plucked the strings and practically melted at the masterful, full-bodied sound. Its worn 'broken in' shell and the modestly elegant scrollwork was the physical embodiment of her aesthetic tastes. The sound quality was of such richness and body that only a true musician could appreciate it to its fullest. This instrument truly was an extension of herself. She couldn't wait to play it!

She plucked a simple tune, completely consumed by the energy of the notes. She was oblivious to the crowd of people that had begun to gather. She had slipped into a trance, immersed in her task. The crowd was enthralled by this new sound, so exotic and full of expression, and was impressed by the talented young woman's seamless blend of structure and improvisation. A pile a spare change and small currency bills had begun to pile at her feet. Words began to pour from her mouth, strange words that no person in this world had ever heard. They were passionate and exotic, poetic and flowing. She was singing in Spanish. She was shaken from her daze by the sound of clapping when she rounded off the sound to flex her stiff hand. _So they like that huh?_ She'd made over ten dollars so far. _If its music they want then its music they'll get._

Sage played for another hour, dancing and waltzing about as she performed. A man selling flowers had given her a free rose which she had placed in her hair. A few followed suit and purchased more flowers for her as a tip. Eventually her hair was laden with them. People continued to cheer and clap and toss money at her. By the time she stopped she had made fifty dollars. Sitting alone counting her money, she shivered fiercely. Since the sun had gone down it had gotten very cold. The wind cut through her like a knife. And to make matters worse, she was still soaked from the rain earlier. She had tried to get a cup of soup from a restaurant but they had turned her away. Did she really look that bad? So here she sat. Alone.

"Great. Could this get any worse?" Right on cue, a group of shady looking men came out of the shadows and surrounded her.

"Look what we have here boys." _Great I just had to open my mouth. _His goons began to circle in, laughing and leering at her.

"Aww. A pretty little girl. And she's all _alone"_ She didn't like the sound of his voice

"Poor lost foreigner" Was it really that obvious she wasn't from around here?

"Tourists shouldn't wander off by themselves." Sage smirked as she slung the guitar across her back, dropping into a fighting stance.

"I can assure you that I'm _no_ tourist."

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" This particular man circled in closer, checking her out.

"Why don't you crawl back to the gutter you came from." she hissed threateningly, never loosing her cool composure.

"Oooo. Feisty _and _ sexy..." Having wandered into her range, he went down like a rock. It happened so fast. Her leg shot out, heel connecting with the person's jaw. _So much for diplomacy._

"Woah!" She could hear their supprised gasps over the sound of crunching bone. She held her striking position in a display of her perfect balance and strength. _Damn, I lost my shoe._ Sage grinned in satisfaction and that was when all hell broke loose.

000000000000000000000000000

Sage did not come back to the office again. The incidence report had been filed and her temporary clearance had expired. She also did not return to the house that evening. Riza was worried as was Hughes. She could tell that he had grown attached to the girl over the last week of hosting her. The Colonel...well he was his typical self.

"Riza's right, she does bear an uncanny resemblance to you from time to time"

"Well I do have a reputation with the ladies. You know what they say, imitation is the highest form of flattery."

Riza looked annoyed "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Shouldn't we go look for her? If she was really as upset as Riza says, she could have gotten herself into a lot of trouble."

"Its not my job to keep tabs on tourists."

"Colonel?" Havoc stood at the office door. "Sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call from the police."

"Police? What do they want?"

"Something about a possible security hazard with a prisoner they apprehended last night. They say it qualifies for transfer to the the military police."

"Rrr. Just what I need. More work. Ok I'll take the call."

"Don't worry about it Roy, I'll take care of it." Hughes volunteered. "Sounds like a job for military intelligence."

000000000000000

It was a foreigner with no ID, no papers, and no passport. Hughes could see why this was such a potential security hazard. The police had given up on getting any information out of the suspect and had hoped the military police would have better luck. Nope. So now Hughes had to go down to the police headquarters himself.

"She seems real out of it right now. Last night she was a real handful though. They had to put her in solitary to keep her from beating up the other prisoners." Hughes and his MP escort shared a laugh.

"Sounds like a real piece of work."

"Yeah she's something else. I wasn't present during the interrogation but a friend of mine tells me she's got no nationality. How does someone have no nationality? Mabey that's why she aint got no papers."

"Mabey..." Hughes stated absentmindedly.

"Well, here we are." He motioned to the unmoving figure in a heap on the floor.

It was Sage, and was battered, bruised, and sick.

"What happened!"

"Eh, got into a fight with a group of punks, twelve of them I think. You think she's bad, you should look at the others. She sent five of them to the hospital! Its a shame though. Those punks deserved the beating they got and here she is sitting in prison for defending herself. Well, I'll leave you to your work. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

There was blood and mud all over her clothes. Broken flowers and shriveled petals stuck out of her matted, tangled hair. Someone had given her a black eye. Pulling off her cloak he noticed that her arms were also covered with similar injuries. She shook violently in his grip as he leaned her against the wall.

"Come on Sage. Wake up." After a moment, she opened her puffy eyes and stared at him with a foggy expression.

"I'm in trouble arnt I?" She laughed weakly. Judging by her discomforted look she must have taken a hard blow to the chest.

"Yeah I'd say you got yourself into quite a mess." She continued to shake violently.

"May I have my cloak back please?" Hughes draped it around her shoulders like a blanket and wrapped her up nice and tight. She looked so tired. "Sir, we're friends right? I mean, we only met a week ago but... I can trust you. Can't I?"

"Sure Sage."

"Do you remember when I said I was from another world?" Hughes nodded.

She told him everything.

0000000000000000000000

Hughes had invited himself into the Colonel's office .

"I'm telling you that Sage is a Godsend! Elysia just loves her! She's really a big help around the house. She cook, she cleans, she helps Gracia with the shopping. Oh and what a scholar! So cultured! So talented! She really is quite an artist!"

"Why are you bothering me?"

"You should see some of her sketches."

"I'm _busy_."

"No you _really_ need to see them." He slid the booklet across the table. Roy gave his friend a curious look and began thumbing through the booklet.

"These are good." He said passively. _Wait for it...wait for it..._ Roy suddenly paused. He flipped through a few more, his frown growing. "What is this?" There were pictures of things, places, landscapes he had never seen before and sketches of people from unknown ethnicities wearing clothes from cultures he could not place.

"Remember when I told you about Sage claiming to be from another world?"

"Her head was addled. She wasn't thinking right."

"That sketchbook, its filled with things from her world. Its quite fascinating really. She explained them all to me."

Roy laughed . "Your kidding me right? She probably just made it up. Like you said, she's a smart woman and a talented artist. She probably is just messing with your head."

"I thought it was a little far fetched myself at first. But the more she told me the more it made sense. And then there was your story..."

"I thought we agreed not to jump to rash conclusions."

"You know... she had a brother. Well, sort of. It's complicated." Hughes mused. He pulled out the photo Sage had given him. He could not believe what he was seeing. _It was him_.

He looked so young. There were others in the picture, a little girl no older then ten years old and a blond haired woman roughly the same age as him. It was a candid photo, so simple. They were all leaning back on the grass and the older woman was holding the camera at arm's length. There was a date on the back. _July 4th, 1995._ It had to be a fake. A joke. Roy for once was speechless. At least for a while. It took nearly an hour to tell the Colonel everything he knew. Roy did not understand half of it. Well neither did Hughes for that matter. Sage had done her best to explain but it seemed like she was not completely sure herself. She admitted to her lack of any alchemic knowledge, a major hole in her theories. Instead she had focused mostly on where she was from and not how she got here.

"Where is she?"

000000000000000

Sage was woken by the sound of her cell door opening. There was a man in a black uniform and he was looking pretty mean.

"Oh I know you." She said weakly. "You were at my interrogation." The man was obviously not amused.

"Get up!" He grabbed her rather roughly and pulled her to her feet. Her knees shook as she clutched the blanket Hughes had gotten for her.

"Does this mean I'm free to go?"

"Hardly."

"Oh ok. Then I'm going back to sleep." Her legs buckled and she went down. The sound of a piece of paper being unfolded was deafening to her throbbing head.

"By the authority of the military of Amestris and under the jurisdiction of Eastern district leader Colonel Mustang, you are hereby declared a ward of the State!"

They took her back to headquarters and gave her a military dorm. It was not much, just a bed and a dresser, but it was a lot better then prison. The armed guard stationed outside of her door was a little much. Where was she going to go? She was too sick to get out of bed, much less make an escape. They had at least allowed her to take a hot shower. Someone had been kind enough to drop off a pair of pajamas. Laying in bed never felt so good. _Those guys really put me through the ringer. _All she wanted to do was lay under a pile of blankets and take advantage of the peace and quiet.

0000000000000000

It had taken him two days to get Sage transferred into State custody. Hughes had stressed the importance of getting her out of prison and into a proper bed as soon as possible. He had sent Riza over to the dorms with a change of clothes and had gone over there himself after he finished his work for the day. Mustang did not know what to expect. There was so much on his mind that he did not know where to begin. _This is stupid. Why am I here? _The guard saluted him. He knew Sage had a reputation for running off but an _armed_ guard? He dismissed him.

Hughes was right, she was very sick. At the moment she was fast asleep under a pile of blankets. Seeing her like this, it was hard to be angry at her for the headache she caused him. He did not want to wake her so instead he pulled up a chair and sat with her. _Just until she wakes up._ From time to time she would moan softly or cough. Eventually she opened her eyes.

That expressionless glare of hers was unnerving.

"What are _you _doing here" Roy laughed.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who got you out of prison?" Sage sank deeper into her blankets, eyeing him warily. She really despised that smug, aloof expression.

"Why do you care?" Roy pulled the photo out.

"I believe this belongs to you" He was kind enough lean it up against the lamp on the nightstand where she could see it. The silence that followed was... awkward. Sage felt really uncomfortable. Although Mustang did not show it behind that arrogant smirk of his, she could sense his conflict. It was a look of pure sorrow that he saw as she turned her back to him. Watching the girl's stony front crumble before his eyes was... heartwrenching.

"You're two different people from from two two different lives. You just happen to have have the same soul." She sounded so empty, so broken.

"How can you tell?" Roy responded with genuine curiosity.

"Practice. It kinda helps that you look so much like him too." Sage grinned as she sat up in bed. "And don't give me that look. Havn't you ever heard of reincarnation?"

"Now your just being a smart ass." Sage laughed softly.

"I did learn from the best." She signed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I really messed up this time. I only made it one week before getting into trouble."

"Then we really must be related, in another life that it." he teased.

"I was a foster child."

"Oh." Another awkward silence. Then Sage smiled slyly.

"We were still partners in crime."

"So," Mustang smirked in a rather condescending manner. "The Lt. Colonel says you study metaphysics. Does that make you a witch or something or just plain nuts?" Gods, she hated that aloof, teasing smirk.

"Hey! You saying I'm a some sort of crackpot!" She fumed, crossing her arms in an aggitated huff. "I'm here arn't I? That at least gives some physical credit to my craft." _Note to self, to annoy, insult her craft or her intelegence_. Having vented a bit, she sighed. "Well, for lack of a better term, I suppose I am a witch of sorts." Sage moved on to a more pressing topic before she got drug into a lengthy conversation about metaphysics and esoteric philosophy. She really wasn't in the mood for being made fun of or ridiculed. She got enough of that in her own world. "So what do I do now that I 'belong' to the state?"

"You'll be escorted everywhere you go and you will not be allowed to leave headquarters without special permission and an armed guard."

"So I'm screwed?"

"At least until we get this mess straightened out."

"You and I both know I can't give the military the information they need to fill out their paper work. That's why I got thrown into prison in the first place. Looks pretty suspicious when a foreigner can't provide any papers or ID. Hell I don't even have a last name." She put her chin on her knees and tapped her feet in thought. And then it hit her. "I'll join the military!"

"What?"

"If I declare my allegiance to the state, I'll be able to get out of here!" Roy eyes her warily.

"You do know what your getting into?" She grinned.

"Be thou for the people right? Kinda like the sound of it. Reminds me of home 'one nation by the people for the people." Roy was intrigued by this. He would have to ask her more about her home country. But for right now his job was to help her fill out the necessary paperwork.

"So Miss. Sage Roan Morrison... you are now an entrant officer of the State of Amestris." Roy mumbled as he added his signature. The sound of snoring was the only response. Looking over the edge of his paperwork, Sage was curled up under her blankets and was fast asleep. He had kept her up long enough. It was very late and she was sick afterall. There was something nagging at him, almost compelling him to stay. Roy looked at his watch as he got up. It was already 3 am. He would be getting up in a few hours for work anyways. _I guess I could stick around a little longer._

0000000000000

Hawkeye found it curious that the guard was absent from his post that morning when she brought breakfast by for Sage. Inside she was suprised to find the Colonel asleep in a chair with his feet propped up on another. She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. It was so...cute. The Colonel had been working a lot lately and he really needed the sleep. It wouldn't hurt him to come in late today. She gingerly pried the paperwork out of his hands for processing. _Enlistment papers? Clever. _She draped his discarded uniform jacket over him like a blanket before making her way back to the office.

She made sure she left an extra cup of coffee with breakfast.


	4. Dogs of the State & the Wolf on a Leash

I noticed a few mistakes in my previous chapters. For one, I got Elysia and Gracia's names backwards so just ignore that and from now on I'm using the correct names. I'm just too lazy to fix it right now. This chapter took me forever to write as I just could not find my muse. After two weeks I managed to get something remotely close to acceptable. I don't know. This chapter just feels kinda choppy. Doesn't flow with the same pace as the others. Could be the fact that I didn't have the energy or patience to write with _quite_ as much detail as the previous ones. Mabey I'm just being picky. Could also be the fact that I do my writting after 11 at night so my brain's a little fuzzy. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Lots of action in the next chapter. It will probably be two weeks before I write the next one as I got a job this week and only have half the time to write.

In this chapter Sage gets to meet Havoc, Feury, and the rest of Mustang's gang!

P.S: I'll try to work Ed back into future chapters. So far comic relief has been his only duty but he's going to get a little more of a part soon.

Enjoy!

The Sage Alchemist CH4: Dogs of the State and the Wolf on a Leash

It would still be several days before Sage's enlistment papers were processed. Only the Colonel, Hughes, and to a lesser extent Hawkeye knew about the young woman's predicament and for her own safety, they had sworn a pact of secrecy. Riza felt like there were pieces of information that her superiors were not letting her in on. She did not really believe in all this nonsense about alternate realities and worlds that she had heard bits about. For starters, this theory was full of holes and very vague. Still there was something... intiguing about the idea that there was some faraway exotic land. As far fetched as it seemed, she could offer no other explanation for some of Sage's strange habits and traits. Deep down she felt the girl was being honest although her conscious mind still needed convincing.

At the moment she was in charge of keeping watch of her as part of a security compromise Mustang had arranged. He had done away with the armed escort and room arrest, giving Sage some level of independence by allowing her to wander the general access areas of the base. It was Hawkeye's job to check on her from time to time and make sure she was behaving, not that she was concerned about her. Unless Riza was with her, Sage rarely left the housing complex except to make occasional raids on the cafeteria. From time to time she would come up to the office to visit if she got too bored. She seemed much more at ease around the Colonel, almost like they had come to some sort of an understanding. Riza had a feeling it had something to do with the previous night. She still acted wary around him, studying him constantly with a calculating eye softened by a casual, relaxed posture similar to what she saw so often in her superior.

It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shinning, the air was warm, the earth was dry. Sage was in the courtyard outside the dorms enjoying a little fresh air and exercise underneath the boughs of a particularly large tree. Riza found her going through a series of disciplined martial movements of a style that she had never seen before. At first it seemed meditative in nature but the movements would suddenly become a blur of motion and precision. The clothes she was wearing, a black fitted shirt like the one Riza herself wore underneath her uniform and a pair of white lenin drawstring pants, really showed off her form and strength. She was muscular but lean with a hint of youthful litheness. Her extreme dexterity and flexibility was complemented by her natural grace of movement. Riza watched as Sage leaned slightly with her leg held high in the air, heal bent outwards, and slowly pivoted effortlessly while holding her striking position. Her expression was one of complete relaxation, centered focus, and peace.

"I'm guessing that's the maneuver that got you put in jail?" Riza stated with an underlying touch of humor. Sage opened her eyes and grinned.

"Naw, that was just the move that started the fight." She stretched and plopped down on the ground for a break. "Checking in on me?"

"The Colonel wants to see you but I thought we could get some lunch first." Sage's face brightened at the thought of food and she quickly gathered up her random belongings.

Riza took her off base to a restaurant not far from headquarters. It was nice sitting outside on such a lovely day, chatting with someone besides the guys at work. There were not many women in her department and they were all pretty boring, dull people. Her foreign culture aside, Sage was still unlike anything she had ever encountered before. Never before had Riza seen anyone so so completely relaxed and at ease with themselves. She was comfortable with her environment yet constantly fascinated, thrilled, and even suprised by every little thing around her. She was expressive and spontaneous but at the same time laid back and reserved. But most of all she was genuine. Riza found her company refreshing to say the least. She was such a charming, likable young woman. But Sage was also deceptively intelligent. The whole time she took in everything, studying Hawkeye closely in an attempt to get a feel for her personality and character while remaining undetected by her subject.

"Wait..." Sage suddenly darted off after they were heading back. She followed the woman to a market where she was busy rummaging through isles of stuff. _What's she up to now?_ Sage ran off again to the checkout counter with a handful of stuff, a big grin on her face.

"Afternoon Colonel!" Sage said merrily as she waltzed into the office in front of Hawkeye.

"_Your_ feeling better." Mustang replied curtly over his paperwork. Sage just smiled.

"That's no way to talk to the woman that brought you lunch." She mused teasingly as she dangled a bag in front of her soon to be superior, which the Colonel promptly snatched. Riza was amused by their little exchange. "Ok, so what's _so_ important that you're skipping your lunch break?" Roy smiled and pulled a box out from underneath his desk.

"Your getting fitted for your uniform."

Riza helped Sage take measurements and try on various sizes while Roy inhaled his sandwich. He smiled and laughed from time to time at his new recruit's enthusiasm, how she jumped around excitedly and carried on in a girlish manner. Hawkeye too seemed to be having a lot of fun as she and Sage chatted away as if the Colonel were not even in the room. It was a rare but nice departure from her usual stoic, militaristic composure. Roy found it quite fetching.

"Hello? Earth to Mustang..." Sage prodded, shaking Roy from his daze. She jumped back from his desk and turned, showing off her new tails. "What do you think? Do they fit ok?"

"Its a good length for you. Any longer and you might step on them." Sage smiled as Riza rummaged through the box for an appropriately fitting jacket. Roy suddenly remembered the other reason he had asked her to his office. "As long as we're all here, I'd like to know more about your home country."

"Oh!" Sage seemed to brighten, a touch of pride to her expression. "I almost forgot. I'm from the United States of America." Roy raised his brow and Sage chuckled. "Yeah I know the name must sound strange to you." It seemed a history lesson was in order. She talked about her home country's history of immigration, the nation's colonial past, the American revolution, and other necessary things to give her superiors a foundation of information to build on.

"Interesting..." Roy mumbled to himself. Sage sat down in a chair and propped her feet up.

"For better or worse Americans have always had a reputation in my world for being bold, tough, and proud." She mused nonchalantly, taking a bite out of the apple Roy had yet to touch. "After all, we not only dared to challenge the British but actually defeated them! Imagine! Farmers with pitchforks defeating the largest and most powerful empire in the history of the world!" Sage burst into a fit of laughter at the thought. Although Roy and Riza had no idea who these "British" were, they couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a ragtag group challenging empire for their independence. He was starting to see why these 'Americans' were known for their spirit, boldness, and tenacity.

"I wish I could see this country of yours." Roy mused. Sage got an idea.

"Mabey you can. Got a map?" Roy followed along and pulled out a map of the Amestris.

Sage concentrated on the paper and willed the picture to change. There was a brief flash of white light as the ink rearranged itself on the page. After a moment, there lay a map of the United States. Riza smiled at her superior's excitement as he poured over the map. Neither of them thought to question how she produced the item.

"You think that's cool you should see the rest of the world." Roy quickly handed her another map which she changed into a map of her world."

"This is unbelievable..." Riza gasped. It was huge! The scope and size of Sage's home country was made all the more apparent when shown in perspective with the rest of the world. "How many countries are on this map?"

"Oh I don't know, I can only name about one hundred of them off the top of my head."

_"One hundred!" _The Colonel and Hawkeye shouted together. Sage laughed.

"Well, last time I checked, there were just under 200." (author's note: There are 193 nations in the world. 192 according to the US state department because due to continuing political conflict, Taiwan is not at this moment recognized by the United States)

The three of them continued to pour over the map and discuss the geography while Sage continued to get fitted. By the end of the hour Sage was wearing a complete officer's uniform. Roy was intrigued by her expressions; how she laughed, how she smiled. He liked it when she smiled. It tore at his heart to see her like he had the previous night though he did not know why. He couldn't explain what he was feeling as he watched her show off her new uniform. Was it pride?

"Well, what do you think?" Sage asked as she stood straight in full attire, eagerly waiting the approval of her two superiors.

"A perfect fit." Said Riza

"You almost look normal."

"_Ha. Ha. Ha._" Roy enjoyed the flash of humored annoyance in his subordinate's eyes.

"And... I know I told you it would be a few days but..." The Colonel grinned slyly. Sage gave him an _I know your up to something_ look as he stood only inches from her and fastened something onto her uniform. Her officer's cord. And something else. Her badge of rank. "Congratulations Corporal Morrison." Roy was caught off guard as Sage suddenly jumped up and grabbed his shoulders in a crushing embrace.

"I gotta go tell Maes!" Before Roy could respond she darted out like the wind with the two maps in hand, making a shortcut by vaulting easily over Havoc's empty desk. Riza couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maes nearly cried when she showed up at his office across the compound wearing a crisp new uniform and her badge of rank. He gave her a big hug, congratulating her in a chipper manner that was uniquely his. He doted on her like a second daughter and beamed with the pride of a father who was watching his girl graduate. Hughes had been fond of the girl since the day they found her but that connection had grown into a deep affection. Sage was flattered and deeply touched that anyone would care for her in such a way. It was as if a huge hole in her life were being filled. She had never had a father figure in her life and Hughes knew it. In fact he knew everything. During her stay in prison she had felt comfortable enough to confide in him and told of her life on the other side of the vale, and it had been a hard life. He never once pitied her but instead looked at her with compassion, providing her with firm reassurance and comfort when painful memories moved her to tears. They had been very close since then. Sage and Hughes visited for a while, laughing and joking around while the camera rolled. Sage struck a few dramatic poses as she bounced around the office, even standing still against a blank wall for a formal shot. Before she left, Sage handed the maps off to Hughes. It was perhaps the only thing in the world that could have brightened his day even more.

The Colonel's office was full of people when she came back an hour later. Everyone stared at her as she entered uninvited.

"Um... hi?" She stiffened nervously as they closed in on her. Riza was in the room and officially introduced her.

"Guys, this is Corporal Sage Morrison. Sage, this is Lieutenant Heymans Breda," Sage shook the large man's hand. Riza motioned to a young man not much older then herself. "Sergeant Major Kain Feury" Kain grinned sheepishly as he shook her hand. Sage smiled warmly and his grip relaxed. Last was the tall blond haired man. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc..."

"_Hello..._" Havoc purred in his most charming voice.

"Pleasure" Sage suddenly stiffened, blushing fiercely as he gingerly took her outstretched hand and kissed it. Hawkeye shot Havoc a warning glance. What followed was a barrage of questions.

"Your not originally from Amestris are you?" _Damn! Even with the uniform they can tell?_

"That Accent! Where is it from?" _ New Orleans, but you wouldn't know where that is._

"What department are you?" _I'd like to know that myself._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" _Ha!_

Sage interrupted. "No, the South, uh...Mustang's department, and none of your business." Havoc slouched in a pouting motion and Sage sighed. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." Seeing a window of opportunity she made a mad dash into the Colonel's office.

The half asleep Mustang jumped, quickly running his fingers through his unkempt hair in an attempt to look presentable. He may have been able to fool some of his other subordinates but not her.

"Relax, its just me." The Colonel let out a huge exasperated sigh. Slouched back in his chair, his exhausted features were particularly highlighted. With the rings and dark shadows framing his eyes he vaguely resembled a raccoon, especially with that messy black hair and drained complexion. "Get up." she more _told_ then _asked_ her superior. He gave her a warning look but for some reason could not bring himself to object when Sage pointed to the couch. "Lay down" she barked, taking residence in his vacant desk chair. Roy was completely confused by her behavior but too tired to confront her frank insubordination.

"What are you doing?" Sage began to tackle the huge stack of work.

"My job." Already finishing the first page, she was moving on to the next, carefully reading each line of text.

"You mean _my_ job."

"Until I get my first assignment, we're stuck together so I suggest you stop whining and take advantage of having a secretary. Jeez, I've never heard a man complain about someone doing their work _for _them." Roy admitted defeat and took advantage of his involuntary R&R, verbally dictating to his self appointed scribe from time to time and opening his eyes only to add a signature to select hand delivered documents. Out of the corner of her eye, it looked like the Colonel was asleep but she could sense he was still awake. With her head down she could feel his eyes occasionally wander her way but he always pretended to be resting whenever she looked up from her work. Twenty minuets passed in complete silence, no dictations, no signatures. The only sound was the scratch of a pen or the shuffle of paper. There was something about silence that makes one introspective and contemplative, causing the mind to wander to things normally pushed to the back of the conscious mind.

"You never told me his name."

"...Roy Morrison." was her emotionless reply.

"What was he like?"

"Nothing like you." Her tone had a slight edge to it but after a pause Roy decided to test his luck.

"Tell me about your brother, about yourself." Sage stopped her work and looked at the man who stared passively at the ceiling. She could sense his troubled thoughts and conflicting emotions; apprehension, overwhelming curiosity, even a little nervousness and hesitation.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything..." Roy glanced over at his subordinate, faltering at her saddened, downcast look.

"Its ok, I don't mind." She reassured. "But be warned, this knowledge is potentially dangerous and your not going to like everything you hear. I understand your desire but don't let your curiosity affect your judgment. Be absolutely sure your prepared to face the consequences of such information, whatever they may be." Even from their brief acquaintance, Sage could tell Roy was a not only a prideful man in personality but also a natural leader. To be visibly intimidated would be beneath him on grounds of both occupation and character. In the silence that followed she knew her words had hit him hard and she could feel a momentary waver in his resolve. A nod was his only reply.

Her brother was the exact opposite of the Colonel. Made sense. After all, they were two different people living two separate and very different lives. For starters, the word 'restraint' did not exist in Roy Morrison's vocabulary. Her brother had been bold, brash, and loud; saying and doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Notoriously impatient and short fused, in reality his infamous temper was mostly for show as deep down he was one of the most amiable and relaxed people on earth so. But boy did he have a mouth on him! His cocky, smart ass attitude and sharp tongue was matched only by his whit and sense of humor. Morrison lived every day like it was his last and enjoyed every moment with fervent passion. He was a man of extremes: he drank too much, he swore too often, he gambled, he was reckless and fond of taking risks, he was mischievous, he was a flirt. Some even had the nerve to accused him of being lazy. _Wrong_. Roy Morrison worked hard and played hard. He proudly wore his emotions on his sleeves for everyone to see and spoke to everyone, friend or foe, with the same open frankness. It was not in his character to keep his thoughts to himself and he expected no less of everyone else. He'd rather be royally pissed with the truth then pleased with a lie any day. But despite being a little rough around the edges, ok _very_ rough, he was a gentleman to the core; always considerate and understanding of others, always doing everything in his power to help those that called on his favor.

Morrison grew up an only child in a wealthy family but unlike others in his situation, his sense of compassion towards others was made greater by his position. He had just turned fifteen the week before Sage came to live with him and Mr. Morrison at the young age of six. Vacationing in New Orleans, Roy had found the girl wandering the French Quarter. In a system that was overtaxed, it was easy for a child to get lost in the cracks and end up with unfit people. Sage did not do into detail about her experiences with foster families or with the institutions, only that they had been bad experiences. Mr. Morrison had reluctantly agreed to allow the orphaned girl to come back with them to South Carolina but the double standard had been set before Sage ever set foot in her new home. Life with the Morrisons was far from easy as Mr. Morrison considered her little more then a pet or a community service project but life was good. She had a food, clothing, shelter and for the first time in her life someone was concerned for her well-being, someone thought she was worth protecting. Despite being skittish and frightened at first, she quickly warmed up to the young man who 'literally' took her under his wing. Roy Morrison was a pilot.

"I think that's enough for now." Sage ended.

Roy was silent for a long time, digesting the information. Some of it was sobering to say the least. His contemplation was broken as Sage shoved the final document in his face for reviewing and signing.

"Maes and I are going out to dinner to celebrate. Come with us. My treat. You should come too Riza!" Sage shouted at Hawkeye who had been standing on the other side for quite some time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, Ok. Now what is this?" Maes asked excitedly. They had the map laid out along with the sketchbook, matching landscape and architectural pictures with the proper nations.

"Oh, that's Lake Genieva in Switzerland. Uh... on here it is!"

"Fascinating"

"Beautiful" Riza whispered. Roy wished he could share in the enthusiasm but at the moment his attention was split.

"Alright now what's this?" Hughes pointed to a beautiful oil pastel of the emerald isle.

"That's Ireland." Sage said between bites of food, pointing to the island on the map with her fork. "Its a landscape study."

"Have you really been to all these places?" Maes was in awe.

"A few. My brother took me to a lot of places when he was a pilot."

"A pilot of _what_?" Roy asked impatiently. Sage flipped to the pictures of airplanes she had sketched; an old biplane, a P-51D, a crop-duster flying over a field.

"My brother was one of the best aviators around. Earned his first certification at fourteen and in record time too!" Sage beamed. Maes smirked faintly at the Colonel's almost unnoticeable twitch. "He was an extremely skilled mechanic too. All the farmers used to bring their crop-dusters to him for maintenance."

"These things can't possibly fly." said Riza. Sage was spared the looming task of explaining how flight worked as the manager interrupted.

"You, young woman. You were the person performing in the market last week were you not?" Maes raised his brow and Roy crossed his arms with a smirk, mused by the sheepish look on his subordinate's face. "I've had people asking around for you all week! Please miss, I would be honored if you would play a few of those exotic tunes." The man practically shoved a guitar in her face, even offering to pay for their tab.

"Yeah Sage, let's hear some of those 'exotic' tunes." Roy teased. Not one to falter in the face of a challenge, she smiled politely and took her place at the front of the room. One measure was all it took to wipe the smug grin off the Colonel's face. She opened with a one manned rendition of the Greek song Ragizi Apopse by Children of the Revolution (I love that song!). Her hands moved like lightening in order to play the part of two guitars simultaneously. She wrapped up the set with one or two more Greek pieces, only this time she stuck to strictly instrumental. There was a nice Arab influenced piece she remembered that was very beautiful and relaxing to listen to. The standing ovation she received afterwards spoke for itself.

"Greece." she pointed to the map with a smug, satisfied grin. "What? No thank you?" her superiors suddenly snapped out of their stupor. Any doubt that Riza still had about the validity of Sage's claims was erased from her mind.

She raised her glass. "To the dogs of the military." She toasted. "And the poor saps that get stuck with _this_ wolf on leash." Sage laugh, gesturing to herself. "May the gods have mercy on their soul." They all laughed but secretly Riza wondered if anyone else caught the deep meaning behind her symbolism.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weeks passed and Sage still was not given any orders. Hughes and his family had gone back to Central a while back and Mustang had gone back to being an arrogant jerk.

"Now you take care Sage and _promise_ me you'll stay inconspicuous and out of trouble." Hughes pleaded at the train station.

"You have my word. And I'll try not to piss off the Colonel... too much." Hughes laughed and reached out the window to give her a hearty pat on the back.

"Don't be a stranger. You come visit us in Central sometime." Elysia climbed over her father's lap for a goodbye hug from her favorite playmate. "Oh, and one more thing..." he grinned slyly. _What are you up to?_ "A little parting gift for my favorite scholar." It was a book of beginning Alchemic practices and theory.

"Thank you Sir!" Sage smiled from ear to ear, saluting proudly in perfect military form as the train pulled away. It just would not be the same without him.

On the bright side, she was _very_ popular with the guys at the office.

"So beautiful, so exotic, so... mysterious." Havoc daydreamed out loud. Feury also seemed a little smitten with the foreigner Corporal.

"Morning boys." She greeted warmly over her tray of caffeinated beverages. "Lets see what I have for you Lieutenant..." A fresh pack of cigarettes, his favorite brand no less, and a dark roast coffee made to his specifications

"Oh what have a done to deserve you!" Sage used her foot to hold him off while going about her routine.

"Sergeant Major..." Kain met her halfway as she held Havoc at bay.

Over the last month Sage had gotten to know everyone very well. Havoc, though obnoxious from time to time, was a cool fun loving guy and despite his flirtatious ways he was a respectful person. Ever on the lookout for a girlfriend, the only friction they had was his constant adoration though after a while she suspected he did it just for jest. Still, he was always trying to impress her. Havoc was sure the car would be a surefire hit but he never expected Sage to be so well versed with automobiles. He had been a little confused when she referred to it as an 'antique' and horrified when she began to take it apart. _But I put it back together!_

Feury was very cute and charming but kind to a fault. Sometimes people took advantage of his compassion and generosity. As the unofficial technician of the gang, he was always the one who got stuck fixing everything. Despite his young age he was an old fashioned kind of guy; always holding doors open for her, never forgetting to greet her in the morning and say goodbye in the evenings, always appreciative of everything she did for him. Even though he was soft spoken, gullible, and easily intimidated by his superiors, deep down he was an intelligent, strong person. He was just young and a bit of a dope.

At first Sage felt like an outsider. There was a camaraderie among Mustang's group that she was not a part of. Everyone loved her but she was still not 'one of the guys'. What finally won the respect of her colleagues was her fiery no nonsense resolve. She did not take shit from anyone, especially not the Flame Alchemist. Hawkeye was the only person who ever challenged the Colonel and lived but that was due to their long history together. She had kept him out of trouble and in line for years and he respected her opinions. But Sage... the guys wondered if she had a death wish. Sometimes it almost seemed as if she was intentionally picking a fight with the Colonel. They argued and shouted and fought _all the time _but amazingly never killed each other. Even stranger their spats often defused themselves, like in some bizarre way the two naturally canceled each other outIt was just plain _weird._ There was definitely something going on between them but no one could put their finger on.

"Morn'n Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Sage beamed as she handed out daily caffeine rations.

"Morning Corporal." Roy acknowledged passively but the faintest of grins told her he was happy to see her. She helped herself to a chair and kicked her feet up on the end table. It used to bother him but he had given up on trying to correct the girl. He knew how to pick and choose his battles and Sage was equally skilled in knowing when she needed to be serious and professional. In actuality he had gotten used to her casual, laid back composure.

"So what's new this morning? Any leads on that case?" Sage commented over the lip of her tea mug. Roy had opted to take the Chimera case after less then discreet allusions of promotions by Hughes.

"No." Sage swung one of her feet freely and rolled her head back. She vaguely remembered sneaking a peek at the file. Something about a rash of disappearances in Central City the southern townships.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"A whole lot of paperwork."

"So same as everyday pretty much." Sage drank her tea, waiting for Mustang to engage in their usual morning chit chit before starting the day's work. Never again did she discuss her past as she did that first sobering night. Instead she talked lightly about miscellaneous things as they became relevant and slipped information into the context of casual conversation. Most of the information was pretty useless but it was still very interesting. This morning their routine was broken when the Colonel found something unusual in his stack. He frowned, reading it over carefully.

"Here." He shoved the portfolio in her face. It was her transfer papers.

"Well this is unexpected."

"Your being sent to the Southern border." The Colonel spoke in a low detached voice. If memory served her correct, Amestris had skirmishes quite frequently with its neighbors to the west and south. She read her papers very carefully. Conflicts surrounding the closing of trade routes between the two nations had led to an increasing level of violence as tensions rose on both sides. She was being sent south as a peacekeeper and to help secure the border between Areugo and Amestris. Her new commanding officer would be Brigadier General Lyon.

"Their expecting you in Pascolo in one week." (author's note: Pascolo means grassland in Italian.)

"It just _had_ to be the southernmost city in the country. Really wish I had an airplane about now. Multi, single, sport. Hell even an ultra light would be faster then the train. Man, its going to be a long ass trip."

"You better go pack if you want to make the train." Sage raised her brow curiously at his hollow tone of voice. She had expected to get a rouse out of her superior with her whining but he continued to act indifferent and unreadable.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were disappointed to see me go." She smiled reassuringly, saluting as she dismissed herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The train eased to a stop like a slow moving dragon, steam billowing from its iron fangs. She stood in her green cloak clutching the small bag that contained all she had to her name. In the month or so since she arrived, Sage had managed to acquire some correct clothing. Her simple outfit of dirt brown pants, her military boots, and a fitted white shirt was efficient and comfortable attire. A never ending sea of people pushed and shoved their way by as she waited patently for her boarding call.

"Sage!" She looked for the voice and saw her friends in the distance. "Sage wait up!" Havoc yelled breathlessly. Hayate ran up and jumped into her arms as Riza waded through the crowd in front of Feury.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye." Sage gave Riza a hug with her free arm as the dog snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"How on earth did you convince Mustang to let you come?"

"Well, he kinda doesn't know." Feury tugged on his shirt collar sheepishly. The boarding call came all too soon. Hayate licked her face one last time, whimpering as she put him down.

"I know. I'm going to miss playing with you too Hayate."

Feury, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly ran up to the compartment window but promptly forgot what he wanted to say. She chuckled and smiled at his nervous stuttering, pulling him forward into an embrace and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Hey! How come he gets all the attention!" Sage grinned mischievously, grabbing Havoc around the neck and ruffling his hair. Everyone laughed at Havoc's antics as he tried to beg for a goodbye kiss. Eventually she gave him a playful, meaningless smooch for being a good sport.

"So long wolf." Riza smiled and Sage nodded, acknowledging the deeper meaning behind her words.

Hayate howled as the train pulled away and Sage could not resist the urge to howl back, a fairly realistic wolfish sound. The guys joined in and howled back in response at the departing train. Laughing, she waved them all goodbye one last time and tipped a casual salute to the Colonel lurking in the far corner of station.

Tada! What cha think? What adventure awaits Sage on the southern border? Will she keep her promise to Hughes and stay out of trouble (yeah right) Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

CH 5: Trial by Fire


	5. Trial By Fire

Hey all! Its been a while! I've been working on this charpter on and off for weeks. I just can't seem to pound the pages out like I did for the first few chapters. Mostly that's because there's alot of action going on now and I'm trying to fit everything in without the piece becoming choppy and short or long and drawn out. I saw the BEST movie yesterday. Howl's Moving Castle by Miyazaki. Its perhaps the best movie I've ever seen in my LIFE! Go see it if its in your city! Ok, enough chit chat from me. Here's the story.

Trial By Fire

Pascolo was a pretty peaceful place, a tranquil trading town surrounded by local farming operations. To Sage's eyes, the terrain resembled that of southern France, very different from the desert like conditions seen from the train as it passed through north Southern on route to Dublith. It truly was beautiful, gentle rolling hills of soft coastal grass and fields of flowers stretching as far as the eye could see. The canvas of color was breathtaking. ( a/n: Think Grasse, France if you want to know how I imagined rural Pascolo. Grasse's main crop is flowers for perfumes. Its a gardener's paradise.) The ocean was less then half a day's walk away and there was even a small tourist town on the coast, though business was bad due to the skirmishes with Areugo. To the north lay the majority of the town's land with a river running through the city center to the south. The river walk was Pascolo at its best, the social and cultural focal point of the area. One could often find both civilians and military personnel hanging their feet off the stone embankment, splashing in the water and enjoying the view. The river also had a second purpose, acting as a natural barrier separating Amestris's most southern town from the Areugo's northernmost which also bore the name Pascolo. The two were so close it was as if they were one town, or used to be. Attractive as the town was, the veil of tranquility and beauty was just a farce, a distraction from the desperation of its peoples.

The closing of the trade routes had run the town into a state of economic disparity. Shops once brimming with expensive goods were now bankrupt, restaurants once full to capacity were empty save for visiting military personnel, and unemployment was rampant as businesses of all kinds crumbled in the wake of the depression. The people were wary even fearful of her though she had not the slightest clue why. There was a foul haze of anger and bitterness saturating the earth and air, seeping and spreading like an infectious disease. The military was _supposed_ to be trying to resolve the conflict but since coming to Pascolo the reports of violence had steadily increased. Nothing was being done to try to solve the crisis and Sage was frustrated beyond description at the lack of action being taken to help the citizens. On top of that, the behavior of the military was downright deplorable. Be thou for the people indeed. Had they forgotten their oath? The whole thing was awfully suspicious and reeked of corruption and foul play.

Things just were not the same without Sage. At the very least it was safe to say that _everyone_ missed her cooking and her coffee, even the Colonel. Riza was sad to loose one of her only friends, certainly her only _female_ friend. The military lifestyle left little room for a social life and being a model soldier for so many years had begun to wear her down and make her stiff. Sage was a good influence on her, someone with whom she could relax and just be a woman for a change. Havoc cried the first morning Sage did not show up with her usual sampling of home made edibles, gormé coffees, and his daily refill of cigarettes. He soon resorted to open fits of depression, reminiscing dramatically while extolling every virtue of his youthful lady friend. Frankly, his outbursts were becoming obnoxious. Feury on the other hand was subdued and reserved, being even more quiet then usual. It was obvious to her that he had a huge crush on the young Corporal but he did a good job keeping his feelings to himself unlike _some_ people. Occasionally Hawkeye would catch him daydreaming over letters Sage had sent him but instead of threatening him with her pistol for slacking off, she would grin over her shoulder and pretend she had not seen. He was always such a diligent and hard worker so she figured it would not hurt to give him a little slack for once. Men were so cute and innocent when they were love. That and a little on the helpless side too.

No one else noticed but Riza could tell Mustang missed Sage terribly. He sulked around the office in a bitter foul mood, snapping more frequently at people and abandoning his sense of humor altogether. For once he was short of words, silently diving into his work with a seriousness and appetite that was out of his character. Even if he didn't realize it himself, she could tell he had grown attached to the girl in the time they worked closely together. Riza had to admit, they just looked so... natural together. It was like there was some deeper, subconscious connection between the two of them. Not that they realized it of course. They were too busy verbally sparring with each other.

Although Colonel Mustang would never admit it, the cocky young corporal had begun to grow on him. She had that vexing ability to brighten his day no matter how much work he had or how foul of a mood he was in. There was a relaxing, liberating quality to her but no matter how hard he tried to ignore her, she always managed to get under his skin. They constantly fought and bickered about everything under the sun. He swore, that woman was as stubborn as... well _him_ and he had the strangest suspicion that she had spit in his coffee on at least one occasion. Her passion for the scholarly arts was unlike anything Roy had ever seen before and her voracious craving for alchemic knowledge in particular rivaled that of even the FullMetal Alchemist. At every free moment, her nose was planted firmly in a book. It was funny, kind of... cute. Well, it was until he found out she had been forging his signature authorizing her to check books out of the Eastern branch of the national library and top of that, a considerable amount of money had been withdrawn from his military account. _When she gets back I'm going to kill her!_ Over the course of five weeks, she had checked out no less then one hundred books. _Jeez, does this kid ever sleep? _Out of curiosity, he looked at the long list of literature she had been reading. _Let's see... Organic Alchemy, Principles of Biological Transmutation..._ As he read down the list he was a little shocked and disturbed by the apparent subject matter of her research. _Human transmutation?_

The Brigadier General paced up and down the line of new recruits, inspecting them critically like pieces of decomposing meat._ Pathetic currs. _Southern regional headquarters had promised him a capable force and he had expected nothing short of the best. Instead they gave him a fractured assembly fresh from recruitment, a bunch of rank youths culled from the far corners of Amestris. Even the uniforms looked as if they were being worn for the first time. Needless to say, Brigadier General Marx Lyon was _not_ pleased with what Southern had given him to work with. They all stood rigid and straight backed with squared shoulders under his critical eye, the tremble of their hands betraying the false confidence of their slightly puffed chests. All except for one.

From the moment she stepped off the train, the young woman stood out amongst the rest. She had a strange presence about her that he did not know quite how to describe. You could find her instantly amongst a crowd of people but at the same time, she could be standing right in front of you and not be seen. Every fiber of her being radiated power, confidence, dignity and grace. He hated those piercing eyes of hers. They burned with defiant fire, mocking his superiority. The hatred was mutual as Sage disliked the man instantly. With the personality of a dictator and the disposition of a crated lion, he certainly lived up to his namesake. He was a distinguished looking man with snow white hair and an aged, chiseled face but the cruel shine to his steely brown eyes and his harsh tone of voice took away from his genteel features.

"So you're famous the 'ward of the state' that I've heard so much about." He mused, bitterness tainting every abrasively sarcastic word that rolled off his arrogant tongue.

"I was not aware that I had a reputation sir." Sage was amused by the number of eyes that had turned her way. She could hear whispers amongst her peers.

"_Corporal_ Morrison." He leered, pacing circles around her. "That's a big jump in the food chain for someone in... yourpredicament."

"_My_ predicament?"

"The Flame Colonel spoke very highly of you Corporal." He said absentmindedly. She didn't like the hungry look in his eyes. He was fishing for something. "Yes... he seemed _very_ fond of you." She knew what he was implying. It was not exactly a secret that Mustang was a flirtatious womanizer, or at least he seemed that way on the outside. Sage was infuriated but she contained her rage. Lyon laughed softly, a rich and deep sound that was repulsive to her ears. She stiffened slightly, her hands clenched tightly by her side. "I seem to have struck a nerve."

"Your out of line _sir._" She hissed. _Smack!_

"I don't like your tone soldier." Sage was firm and unmoving in her militaristic stance, not so much as flinching under the sting of his fist. Her defiant, rage filled eyes remained fixated on the Brigadier General. Everyone stared at her. How had she managed to keep her balance and remain standing without taking a step backwards or moving with the force of the blow? The truth was, she had actually leaned _into_ his fist at the last moment. The blood was already rising to the surface and within an hour she would have the beginning of a black eye.

"How genteel of you to strike an unarmed woman." Sage spat with a smirk. He suddenly grabbed her by the neck and held her up in the air. She struggled to find solid ground, the toe of her boot barely scrapping the dirt. Gasping for air, she grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull her weight up but the flesh noose around her neck would not loosen.

"I know _all_ about you Morrison." He hissed, clearly enjoying her distress. "Thought you could gain your freedom by pledging your loyalty to the state, that your problems would just disappear if you joined the military. Did you really think _you_, a foreigner a worthless criminal would be welcomed with open arms?"

"I've committed no crime and my pledge was sincere." She managed to force out painfully and with much difficulty.

"Your _far_ from Eastern Corporal and Colonel Mustang does not make the rules here. One false move and I won't hesitate to send you back to prison where you belong." He dropped the slack girl in a heap like some filthy creature and dismissed his troops.

Several black uniformed privates rushed to her side and others crowded around to see if she was ok or perhaps trying to catch a glimpse of the "ward of the state". Though she couldn't talk, she smirked and nodded painfully in silent gesture. Most of the twenty or so men and women in her unit she had met on the train at one point or another. As the only officer amongst them, they looked up to her and subconsciously viewed her as their unofficial leader. Private Mathew Douglas gingerly picked her up and escorted her back to the barracks. Hopping on the train just one stop after Eastern, they had gotten to know each other very well over a four day long tournament of cards with several others joining in as they boarded further down the line. Douglas was a wiry, scruffy looking young man of 18; medium length hair sun bleached from light brown to a dirty blond, long bangs that always hung haphazardly over his mud brown eyes, and the unshaven beginnings of a beard (a/n: kinda like Hughes). Sage could tell instantly that he was a farmer's son by his leathery skin and and rough calloused hands but despite his weathered features he still had a warm boyish face.

Word spread quickly between the units and it was not long before everyone knew that the 'ward of the state' was stationed in Pascolo. Sage saw the suspicious, questioning looks people gave her as she walked by and she was aware that many of the privates were talking about her behind her back. She knew her capability as an officer and a soldier was being challenged. Still, the majority of her unit remained more loyal then ever, saluting her proudly every time she passed by even when they were off duty. Instead of pulling her collar up and wearing makeup, she boldly displayed her bruises to show that she would not be intimidated and that she was not ashamed of the consequences of standing up for her honor. Any doubts as to her worthiness and skill were laid to rest after a weekend of war games in which her outfit became the deciding force in battle. After one of her superiors was 'killed', she stepped up in his place and took control of all his units and assets. Under her leadership, her troops secured a quick and decisive victory with out a single casualty and Sage had even managed to rescue POW's from the opposing team.

"Your kidding me, not a single casualty? That's unbelievable! I got to tell Roy about this..."

"Stop it Maes, your making me blush!" Sage teased over the phone. "Speaking of Roy, how's he doing? Hawkeye keeping him in line and out of trouble?"

"Yeah, he's his _usual_ self." Sage laughed at his tone, knowing full well what _usual_ meant.

"How's Elysia?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" In actuality, she _was_ interested in knowing how her little pal was doing but there were more important matters to deal with.

"Lt. Colonel, can I ask you a favor... off the record?" Hughes paused at her pressing tone of voice.

"It must be serious if your addressing me by rank. What do you need?"

"I need a copy of all treaties, pacts, or international laws and regulations that deal specifically with Areugo. Something's not right with this whole border conflict."

"You know, Roy asked for the same thing not five minutes before you called. I swear, its freaky how you guys always seem to be on the same page." Hughes and Sage both laughed.

"I'm sure its just a coincidence. If its possible, could I also have a copy of all incidence reports since the military buildup started and the file on Brigadier General Lyon? And I kinda need it ASAP. By morning if possible."

"Sage you know you don't have access to that information and I'm not authorized to give it to you. And you want them by morning? Pascolo is almost a week away by train. How on _earth_ am I supposed to get all this to you?"

"Pull up the files for me any ways and lay them in one stack on your desk. Just trust me and call back when you find everything." An hour later, the phone in her room rang.

"Alright, I got everything. Just what exactly are you up to?" Sage was busy drawing a deosil spiral pattern on the surface of her desk.

"I want you to draw a spiral on the top center of the first page curling windershins er... counterclockwise." She corrected herself as she put the finishing touches on her desk carving. "At the _exact_ moment I count to three I want you to hit and charge it like its a transmutation circle. Don't worry about not knowing alchemy. All I need you to do is activate it, nothing more." Hughes was confused and skeptical but curiosity persuaded him to go along with the plan. "One... two... _three!_" Sage and the Lt. Colonel both slammed their palms down at the same time. There was a brilliant flash of white light as the symbols activated and an ambient glow as the stack of papers materialized in front of her, right over the seal she had engraved in the desk. _Yes! It actually worked!_ Sage laughed at her friend's stunned exclamations.

"Wha... what just happened?"

"Relax Maes. I have everything right her in my hand. I'll return it in a few days."

"How did you do that?" Sage chuckled.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Ow!" Mathew Douglas rubbed the sharp pain to his head. A group of children were pelting him and Corporal Morrison with rocks and clumps of dirt. His superior always managed to passively dodge each projectile with little effort or extra movement but lacking her grace, he had taken several nicks to the head. Morrison gently grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Stand down private, their just children." She laughed softly as a clump of dirt exploded against the side of his head. He spit the dust from his mouth and sighed in defeat, trotting back behind his superior after adjusting the rifle slung over his shoulder. Angry farmers in the fields shook their tools as they walked by, shouting their curses of discontent. The Corporal continued forward straight backed and calm, appearing to be listening intently to their words.

"They have every right to be angry private." She replied as if sensing his annoyance, her voice somber and contemplative. Mathew sped up shoulder to shoulder with her and was mesmerized by her reserved expression; so compassionate, understanding, reassuring, and even... sad. How could something so plain and simple convey so much? She radiated empathetic wisdom and the tension ebbed in response to her calming presence. Surely this woman had to be a spirit as there was no way she was human. Most days he felt honored just to be in her shadow and would gladly give his life in service to her leadership.

"Go away you dog!" A little girl no older then ten sprung from the bushes and threw sand in her eyes.

"Sir!" He snapped out of his daze and rushed to steady his blinded superior. Meanwhile the child's horrified mother had snatched her little girl into her arms, fearfully trying to apologize.

"Forgive us! Please, don't hurt her. I swear she won't..."

"No harm done. Children will be children." Morrison chuckled warmly. "Nice aim kid. That's a smart move, blinding your opponent. Gives you the advantage." The mother smiled snakily while the girl puffed her chest proudly, her fears quelled the moment the blue uniformed woman spoke.

"Its not much, but its all we have." The woman known as Sara said as she placed a cup of tea in front of her honored guest. She lived in a small cottage and although it was in bad need of some basic maintenance, it still possessed a unique charm reminiscent of a French country home. The inside was simple and barren, the emptiness of the rooms reflecting the hard financial times.

"No, this is wonderful. Tea is so hard to come by these days. I'm quite flattered really." Sara beamed as she sat down. Her daughter Tristen swung her feet happily opposite of Douglas who was not sure how to handle the giggling child. Sage saw the sad look in Sara's eyes as she watched her daughter flirt with the young private.

"Times have been hard. I don't know how long this city can last with the closed borders. The blockade meant to catch smugglers has only made things worse. Now we can't even get supplies in from further north." She sighed "We're pretty fortunate though. There are people starving in town. Its been a real problem for us out here trying to keep the trespassers out. They raid and damage our fields but I just don't have the heart to shoot them."

Sage felt she could do more for the people of Pascolo. On her way out the door, she showed Sara the shoulder patch she had fashioned for her unit. It was an orange-red colored shield bearing three black bars and the brilliant white silhouette of a rearing heraldic horse.

"Look for this symbol if you or anyone else ever gets into trouble. My guys will take care of you."

"Mail call!" Douglas sang happily as he waltzed into the barracks, arms laden with envelopes and packages. Those that were not gathered in the center of the space quickly jumped from their bunks and joined the circle. Sage was interrupted from her studies when her second in command poked his head through the entrance to her private room. "Read, read, read. That's all you ever do. What could possibly be more interesting then mail day?"

"Sorry Mathew, I just lost track of time." He smirked and rolled his eyes in a friendly way.

"Well hurry up. No one wants to start without you."

There was a ruckus of noise as she entered the room; hoots, claps, cheers, and other forms of greeting. She had managed to scrape up some beers for her guys, a gesture that was greeted with _much_ enthusiasm. Such social gatherings had become common amongst her company as theirs was a tight nit group, kinda like one big family. With their leader present and Private Douglas as the master of ceremonies, everyone proceeded to enjoy their evening.

"This one's for Sage... ooo, look what we have here!" Mathew grinned deviously. " 'From the office of Colonel Mustang, Eastern City'."

"Ooo!" Everyone heckled playfully. They all roared in laughter as she made a mockery of the Colonel's angry letter, inserting her own ad-libs to the fray. Apparently he had found out that she forged his signature and borrowed money from him amung other things. Oops. _Jezz, it's not like I stole it! I paid back every scent of his damn money._

"Wait, there's a few more in here for you Sage." Mathew dug through his pile and selected a package and three more letters. "You sure are popular tonight. Lets see... how about the package first?" _Who on earth would be sending me a present?_ She tore through it like a kid in a candy shop.

"Oh Riza I love you!" She giggled in childish delight as she hugged the bottle of fine wine her friend had sent her. She'd have to save this for a _very_ special occasion. Next was another letter from Hughes, updating her on all the latest happenings in Central and containing more photos to decorate her office with. A good number of them were of Elysia but she did not mind. Letter number two was from Kain.

"Sergeant Major _Kain_ Feury" Mathew teased. Sage quickly snatched it from his hands before he could read it out loud.

"That one's private." The guys gave their fiercely blushing leader quite a bit of grief. Last but not least... Sage frowned. "It's from the higher ups..." Everyone was oddly silent, reading their leader's distressed expression, knowing something was very wrong.

Her superiors were disappointed with her unit's lack of arrests and what they considered 'progress', completely ignoring the fact that they had peacefully quelled more fights and riots then all other companies stationed in Pascolo put together. Aggravated by her continued lack of aggressiveness, her superiors were now _ordering_ her to use deadly force, to open fire on what they deemed 'unruly' persons. Not only that but they were strengthening the blockade, completely isolating Pascolo from the larger mainland of Amestris. _Their baiting the people into rebellion. Its a setup for war._ Sage was furious. She crumpled her notice up and jumped angrily to her feet. "Whatever anyone else says or does, you are _not..._ I repeat _not _under _any_ circumstances to raise your weapon to a civilian! Do I make myself clear!" They all shrank back slightly in the face of her pure, untainted rage.

"But sir... we would never..."

"No matter what, you are only to return fire. If anyone orders you to do otherwise, you tell them to take it up with me." She snapped, suddenly becoming quiet and ushering everyone to be silent.

"Do you here that?" She seemed to be listening to something that no one else could hear, head cocked slightly like an animal investigating an out of place noise.

"Sage, is something wrong?" Mathew asked hesitantly but like a phantom she had already disappeared, a slight breeze and the sound of the swinging door the only evidence that she had not vanished into thin air before their eyes.

Angry shouts of protest echoed outward from the lit town square just off the river front where people of all ages were gathered. The sound of soldier's footsteps rang through the air like a chorus of raindrops on hard dirt and with a horrifying _pop_, the voices of discontent turned to screams of terror and fear. The acrid sent of gunpowder wafted from hot rifle tips, defiling the clean midsummer air. People scrambled in fear only to find the exits blocked by more soldiers lying in wait for some poor soul to challenge them by wandering into range. Leaders signaled their men in a ceremonious fashion with wide graceful gestures and loud booming voices as if going through a drill or a demonstration. There was a hissing, clicking noise like a rattlesnake poising itself threateningly before the final strike; the sound of rifles being cocked and loaded as solders dropped on one knee.

"Don't you just love a little bloodshed?" A smooth, sensual voice mused form her vantage point atop a building, breathing in the faint aroma of carnage as if she were sampling the scent of a rose.

"Hmmm. Makes me hungry!" a harsh, high pitched voice laughed excitedly.

"Calm yourself Gluttony, you'll have your fill of flesh soon enough."

"Freeze!" Lust pierced the man through the heart without so much as a second glance. The soldier flashed a pain free, aloof smirk.

"Your getting sloppy Lust." The woman sighed as the unfazed solder transformed leisurely from foot to head.

"We don't have the time for your games Envy. Did you accomplish your mission?" Envy stretched calmly with a bemused half grin.

"Yeah but these people are no fun. They all scatter like a bunch of rats. There's no fight to them." he pouted, swinging his feet over the edge to watch the carnage and enjoy his handiwork. "Explain again why we're here in the middle of nowhere? This place is of no use to us."

"No use to _us_ but it is very useful to the Chimera Alchemist and his research is of great value to our cause." Envy was no longer listening to his companion's explanations. He was busy following a green blur running through the catacomb of stone passageways and dark alleys.

Everyone was so caught up in doing their 'duty', obeying their superior officers, that they were blind to the fact they were being used. Did no one stop to question the validity of their orders, the motivation behind the actions they were being called to commit? This dangerous level of ignorance coupled with the corruption in the chain of leadership created a perilous and volatile situation when paired with the anger and desperation of the people of Pascolo. The tensions had finally reached breaking point.

It was no longer about trade rounds and economic disputes, the original purpose of the conflict lost amongst the chaos. This was not a matter of simply helping the people of Pascolo any more, it was a matter of _saving _them. Sage had to do something, she had to stop this before it turned into a massacre.

Consumed by the rush of urgency and the fire of an unsupressable rage, she felt her self awareness slipping. Her mind slowly shifted into an alternate state that was similar yet very different from the meditative awareness she achieved when she was focused and centered. Her body moved on its own accord, moving and reacting on instinct and intuition alone. She moved through the streets with a speed that was inhuman, feet making no sound even as her boots trampled the stone road.

The captains raised their arms to signal the next volley but never got the chance. Soldiers jumped and some fell back as a brilliant white streak shot by with it a tremendous gust. A hooded figure stood at the end of the line holding a striking position with a blade of light in hand. The silent pause was broken by the clank of metal hitting the stone pavement. Men yelped as the ruined remains of their weapons burned their hands; the smoking edges melted through like soder under an iron, the smoldering wooden parts cut clean through like scissors to paper.

A lieutenent standing twenty feet away whipped out his pistol and found himself stareing into the eyes of a demon. _Bang!_ His arm was wrenched up painfully, blood splattering everywhere and a strange weapon pressed to his throat. Though it did not touch his skin, he could feel the heat radiating off it. The smell of burning air was overwhelming and the high pitched ringing like that of a hot iron was deafening to his ears.

The creature pressed the blade of pure energy closer. The flesh on his neck began to cook and burn and peel away. The lieutenent winced in pain and shook with terror, to petrified to even beg for his own life. He jerked when cold steel pressed against his neck. Opening his eyes, he saw a normal sword in hand. There was an alchemic flash as his gun shattered into a thousand useless pieces, the creature's eyes glowing underneath its hood as coils of energy ran up and down the its limbs like electricity coursing over a fuse. In that brief instant he caught a glimpse of the strained face of a young woman.

More soldier's arrived and forced the woman to flee to the center of the square. With a flick of the wrist, the sword vanished with a flash. Pale red light flashed threateningly beneath her feet as soldiers moved in, a transmutation activated on its own accord. She briefly tensed in pain but refused to faulter as tremendous amounts of alchemic energy corsed through her, causing her eyes to glow red-orange and turning her green cloak the color of rust. Walls of fire fenced the soldiers in as explosions rang through the night, exits blocked by fallen stone and brick. There was a long pause as the dust cleared, red lightening still occasionally sparking off the woman's limbs. Two streamers of flaming orange energy silently snaked forth into the air like whisps of smoke rising from a stick of incense, coiling beautifully around its maker. She smirked as she dropped into a fighting stance, twin ribbons of fire moving and flowing with her motions.

Envy watched the commotion with _much _interest as the single figure took out four units of soldiers. The speed was unreal, unhuman as she moved effortlessly through the field of gunfire, occassionally fading in and out of sight like a phantom. _How the hell is she doing that?_ The efficiency, the beauty, the grace in which she went about her slaughter was like poetry in motion. It would appear to human eyes that she was using alchemy, but he was not human and what she was doing was not alchemy. Alchemic in nature yes, but still... this was something different, something new.Whatever it was, it was mesmerizing.

For one she did not hold her weapons. They moved on their own accord, the streams of flame acting as an extension of their creator, a part of her; flowing, bending, moving with her, complementing her every motion. Sometimes the strikes were controlled by hand motions a kin to if they were true whips while other times they stuck without direction or vaguely followed the movements of a martial style that was very foreign to him. With everyone dispatched, the figure repaired the buildings and made her way back down the alleys.

"Finally, someone worth fighting!" Envy jumped down from his perch landing deftly like a cat in front of his prey after transforming mid air into a soldier again. He rushed the woman with his inhuman speed but was held at bay. What followed was a blinding display of quick movements. He laughed off several hard blows as he popped his broken neck back into place.

"Very good, _very good_! Your fun, not like those people I slaughtered earlier." He chuckled as she resumed the attack with renewed vigor. "Ooh! Did I strike a nerve?" He grabbed her arm as she made for another strike but recieved a painful and dibilitating alchemic shock. Sharp blades shot over his head as he hit the ground, knocking the woman back and nailing her to the brick wall.

"Enough with your games Envy, we're done here." Lust sighed in exasperation but no sooner had she withdrawn her blades, her prey rushed her with continued ferver. There appeared to be no holes in the woman's cloak from her piercings as Lust blocked the oncoming blows. "That's quite a trick." She grinned sensuously, impressed by this young woman's creative tenacity and amused by her determination. _Or perhaps its stupidity_. Envy managed to knock the woman's hood back as she finally broke free and bolted down the alley away from town.

"Isn't she that Morrison person, the one that's been interfereing?" With the woman long gone, Envy transformed back into his normal form looking thoroughly bored and dissappointed without his little mouse to bat around. He pouted like a child whose favorite toy was snatched away.

"Yes. She really has been quite a thorn in our sides." Though Morrison avoided the killing blow her blood still dripped from Lust's fingers.

"hmmm! She smells _delicious._" Gluttony sniffed the thin trail of blood that betrayed the unseen injuries, sampling the delicate droplets. "Mmm. Her blood is so spicy. Ooo and hot! Its like eating fire..." Lust sighed and rolled her eyes as she flicked the sanguine liquid from her hands, Gluttony greedily devouring the droplets that splashed across his face and rushing to lick the smears from the walls.

Looks like something's not right with Sage. And now she's hurt! What mess has she gotten herself into now? What are the homunculi doing in Pascolo? Why are they helping Chimera? What use is Pascolo to him? How will she stop Areugo and Amestris from duking it out? Who's behind the abuse of the citizens? Will I ever get around to working Ed back into the story?

Stay tuned for the next chapter: High Treason and the Phantom Sage Alchemist


	6. High Treason&The Phantom Sage Alchemist

Hey everyone! I finally updated! This chapter is REALLY long. In fact, its actually 2 chapters in one but I couldn't find a place to split it so I just hung onto it a little longer and finished the second part. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if my writing is getting too long and drawn out. I have a tendency to get too detailed, to the point where it drags the story out and makes it a slow and boring read. Also if I get too out of character let me know. I'm trying to keep the integredy of the series as best as possible. This is roughly the halfway point in the story. I'm trying to work Chimera back in and of course Ed and Al are in this chapter (though they don't play a big part... yet)

Oh... Some questions to answer.

1. Why does Sage refer to Morrison as her 'brother' when they are not related and Sage clearly states she was a foster child?

Nina refers to Ed as 'big brother' in the series when he was just a temporary guest. Sage lived with Morrison for years and they were pretty close. Why wouldn't she call him 'brother'?

2. This isn't really a question so much as an author's comment. For those that have read the spoilers or seen the end of the series and know what the 'truth behind truths' is, you might already see some significance and connections in the story. I'm doing my best not to spoil things for those who want to wait and seen the 2nd half of the English version.

3. Sorry to dissappoint some of you guys but Roy's 29. I'm not making this up. It says so in the manga. Read it! I guestimated Kain at around early to mid twenties. Certainly no older then 24 or 25. Havoc and Hawkeye look to be about the same age as Roy so I just kinda implied that.

The Sage Alchemist CH 6:

High Treason and the Phantom Sage Alchemist

In her semi-lucid state, she was only vaguely aware that she was hurt. Her head swam, caught in the feverish delirium of semiconsciousness. Sights, sounds, smells; they all bled together while thoughts and memories seethed into an incoherent string as all sense of time escaped her. In her earlier rage she had nearly lost control of herself, nearly been consumed by hate and wrath. It was terrifying, like being trapped in someone else's terrible nightmare. She was frightened of what she had done, of what she _could_ have done. She bore no grudge against most of her fellow soldiers as most were just doing their jobs, unfortunate pawns in this abominable atrocity. Her memory was a fuzzy blur, self awareness coming back in waves. Someone was shouting to her in the darkness. _Wake up! Wake up damn it!_ Was it her? _Wake up!_ She was so tired, so weak. She finally relaxed and gave in just as a drowning victim resigns to the sea; her body and mind collapsing in unison and subsequently reuniting with each other. _So this is what its like to die._ It was remarkably peaceful.

0000000000000000

"You had us worried there for a minute." Sara commented as the young woman propped against her kitchen wall began to stir. "You've been unconscious for nearly four hours." She could tell by the Corporal's expressions that she was in a great deal of pain. There were deep punctures in her right shoulder that pierced all the way through and out her back, a hole in her hand most likely from a gunshot wound, and there was a bullet lodged in her left leg around mid calf. Every muscle had seized up from the red lightening causing her broken body to tremble from time to time as she lay unconscious. While Corporal Morrison was incapacitated Sara had done her best to massage the tension from her limbs in an effort to lessen the agony she knew was coming.

"Where's my unit?" Morrison asked through clenched teeth, downcast eyes hidden by the shadow of her bangs.

"Putting out fires, helping the wounded... doing you proud as usual." She took a cold washcloth and continued to wipe the blood, sweat, and grime from the woman's feverish face. "You know, people are calling them the jewel of Pascolo. Fitting, like a diamond in the rough. They've done a lot of good for this community. Can't say the same for the rest of the military but I should hope your unit is a model for everyone else." Finally Morrison relaxed and much to her suprise even managed a brief, weak smile.

"Where's Tristen?" She asked, once again serious and grave. Sara was touched that she had remembered her daughter's name.

"She's asleep now. I made her spend the night in the wine cellar underneath our feet." There was a long silence as Sara once again tended her wounds while the exhausted, injured woman drifted in and out of consciousness. The stab wounds to her shoulder and upper chest were once again bleeding profusely and needed to be rewrapped. Those piercings had come _real_ close to puncturing a lung and for the life of her, she could not figure out what the hell the poor girl had gotten herself into. Her shredded uniform jacket and undershirt suggested some sort of knife fight while her punctures resembled to bite of an animal or the pattern made by a human hand. Even stranger was her bloodstained cloak that strangely bore no sign of damage at all. Morrison grunted as she tightened the fresh bandages for the last time and tied them off. The woman protested weakly as she rolled up a bloodied pant leg.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Sara was beginning to loose her patience as she tried to clean the obstinate girl's wound. " Really... you don't need to..."

"_Yes_ I do." She snapped. "Now sit still! Your only making this worse." _Such a stubborn woman! I find her unconscious and bleeding to death and she wants to argue about it!_ "This is going to hurt a bit." Morrison clenched her teeth and writhed as she widened the hole. "Sorry. I guess it hurts a lot." Still the young woman endured without a sound, holding her leg completely prone as Sara pried the bullet out with a sterilized kitchen knife. Thankfully the shell was intact had avoided splintering or chipping the bone, allowing the pristine piece of metal to pop out easily.

"I saw you using alchemy to put out the fires in the fields. You didn't use a circle." Sara stated as she applied pressure to the leg. "Even people who don't use arrays still have to create a circle by clapping their hands or some other similar motion. Your alchemy, all that energy; you weren't just controlling it, you were a part of it. And that wasn't only alchemy you were doing either." Morrison smiled, looking mildly impressed. "You were summoning something."

"Your must have an open, flexible mind and a sharp intuition. Not many people can sense that on their own without any experience or practice and even fewer can interpret the sensation." Sara rested against the wall next to her guest. They must have looked like quite the pair; both blood covered, disheveled, and exhausted. After a moment, curiosity got the better of her.

"So who's Kain?" Morrison seemed caught off guard by her question.

"Er... he and I both work for Colonel Mustang back in Eastern City. He's kinda shy and soft spoken so I really didn't get to know him well until recently."

"You sounded quite fond of him in your sleep." She didn't think it was possible for someone so blood drained and pale to become so red.

"He writes me every day."

"How romantic."

"...I know." The woman closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"...so... is he handsome?" The Corporal's dreamy half lidded expression spoke for itself.

In the silence, they could hear the sound of birds chirping in the dark hours before dawn. Gunfire had died out long ago, shortly before she had found the Corporal in a pool of blood in the middle of the country road. There was something that was still bothering her, something that had been nagging her for some time.

"The Phantom of Pascolo, the person one that's been helping the people behind the military's back, its you isn't it?"

"You caught me."

"And the ghostly rumors and sightings, its not just an illusion or a trick. You really are a phantom."

"In a manner of speaking."

"Mommy?" Tristen asked, eyes shinning in the light of a candle lantern as her head poked from the hidden hatch in the floor. "I couldn't go back to sleep." Sara went and lifted her girl from the trap door.

"Well its almost morning, why don't we go ahead and make breakfast? Corporal Morrison, would you like..."

She was gone.

0000000000000

Roy stood in front of Sage's dorm with the master key in hand. He could not shake that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, that slight twinge of anxiety. Over the weeks he had found himself standing in front of her room several times but he always managed talk himself out of going in. At last his self restraint had reached its limit. There was something nagging at him that he could no longer ignore. He had worked closely with the girl eight to ten hours a day for nearly two months yet just when he thought he had her figured out... well, that was Sage for you. While he could not explain it, Roy just _knew_ something was very wrong and he was growing increasingly more concerned for his young assistant. Never one to sit around when he felt any of his subordinates were at risk, Roy had taken it upon himself to fish for some answers. The door refused to budge, blocked by something _very _heavy. However the entrance to the adjacent room, also registered in her name, opened without trouble. He couldn't help but notice the motorbike that was being stored near the door while its owner was away.

"I see my money's being well spent..."

Her room was simple enough though _a lot_ more customized then a typical military dorm with a settled appearance that was rare for one of such a 'mobile' occupation and lifestyle. All the furniture, with the exception of a small coffee table, had been pushed against the walls and Roy was impressed with the amount of free space. It was open and airy and gave the illusion that the room was much larger. Her bed was pushed underneath the windows, providing an additional back to lean against and making use of natural light for reading or whatever other things she did in her spare time. A banner bearing the crest of the military and the yellow bar of Eastern Region hung over a small fold up bookshelf. Various decorations and possessions littered the room in an unobtrusive, semi-ordered fashion; potted plants he could not begin to name, works of art left unfinished, loose books wandering hithero out of place, colorful maps of Amestris and beyond, and several objects that were so foreign he could not even begin to wonder what they were. He was particularly fascinated and distracted by a suitcase sized box near the adjoining door that made occasional noises from time to time. (AN: its a refrigerator for those who haven't figured it out) _Damn it, focus! What the hell's got me so scatterbrained?_ He willed himself back to his feet and unlocked the divider but like the other entrance, would not open easily. Something was in the way. Throwing his weight into it, he succeeded in tumbling into an undignified heap after the third try.

Roy felt like he had trespassed on to sacred ground, that his presence somehow defiled the sanctity of this unique untouched space. The first thing that hit him was an overwhelming, pungent smell that burned his nose and made his eyes tear. Something crunched underneath his boots and by the way it glittered, he first thought he had trampled onto broken glass.

"Salt?_" This is getting stranger by the moment._ Unfamiliar symbols were scratched into the door frame and streaks of something red were smeared across the mantle and inner handle. It had to be oil of some sort by the smell of it. Roy sighed as he casually traced the etchings. "That can't be good for the door."

The array of junk within was mind boggling. It was as if he had walked into some fantastic book, every page at once that is. Candles, loose herbs and other plant matters, semiprecious stones and gems, colorful fabrics and tapestries, jars of powders and other various things, sticks of incense left unburnt in their censers, wind chimes that eerily clattered from time to time in the unmoving air, bits and pieces of incomplete projects and experiments that were mostly beyond the grasp of his understanding, research notes and materials left open and strewn about as if their owner had only just stepped out; this was just a small sampling of the clutter mixed in haphazardly amongst the small library worth of literature.Every inch of free wall space was occupied by shelves and book casings the largest of which covered the far stretch of wall completely blocking all sunlight and masking the existence of windows altogether. Three flags hung above a familiar hardwood desk to the right of the entrance; France, Spain, and the United States. The center emblem matched the the patch the young Corporal had sternly refused 'come hell or high water' to remove from her uniform jacket.

"Hmph. Americans sure have a fetish for flags."

Only now did he recognize the desk below as the one he'd destroyed during an arguement with the obstinate teenager herself. He'd forgotten he was still wearing his gloves and well... long story short never slam your fist onto a wooden desk if your the Flame Alchemist. Only now did he realized he'd been tricked. Still, organics was an extremely tricky field of alchemy even for the most skilled of alchemists and he was mildly impressed with her handiwork. "Hmm?" A card labeled 'ROY' in bold letters was tied to a rather large amount of mail.

"Eastern symphony orchestra?" It was a check." 'Pay to the order of Colonel Mustang'." In fact every envelope contained money. Bars, restaurants, Jazz clubs, art dealers; he could see Sage had been _very _busy. It was all for him, every cent that had been borrowed from his account and even a little extra as 'payment for his aggravation'. Rummaging around some more he came across many sketches and what appeared to be blueprints of several of those flying contraptions Sage always talked about. Thoughts, opinions, and complex mathematical equations he could not even begin to solve were scribbled all over stacks of notes and material lists. Occasionally the word 'does not exist' would appear next to an item with notations about suitable replacements. Papperclipped to the stack was a deed to a piece of land, about one hundred acres or so, in a sparsely populated area outside of the city. A perfect place to hide a project like this. _I don't believe it, she's actually trying to build one of these things._

Another desk had been devoted entirely to alchemic studies. Some of the literature in the nearest case were extremely old and long out of print. Books open to important pages lay piled upon one another, notes lay scattered about, studies conducted by other alchemists had been dissected and analyzed, and various illustrations and diagrams were left floating around amongst the clutter. He was not liking what he was seeing. Soul bindings, human transmutation, biological alchemy of the forbidden kind, the oraborus; none of this bode well. _Ah! Sage what the hell are you getting yourself into! Don't you know this is taboo?_ There were several large packets of research stacked neatly to the side of everything else. The Complexities of Organics in Alchemic Transmutations? Medicinal Applications of Alchemy? Out of curiosity he flipped through one of the booklets. _This is good, very good._ Her grasp of cutting edge scientific principles was incredible, as if it was second nature or elementary knowledge, and her theories were simply genius. There was one last packet labeled 'PRIVATE' in bold letter heading with the word 'Elrics' written hastily in Sage's smooth handwriting. _What the hell could this be? _

"_Bark!" _Roy's heart jumped into his throat as none other then Black Hayate plowed into him. There in the doorway was Riza Hawkeye, looking completely unfazed by his presence and stoic as ever.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out suddenly, feeling the need to say _something._

"Watering the plants." Roy slumped back into his chair with a relieved sigh. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sage said you'd wander in here eventually."

"She did now did she?" _One upped by a teenage girl. _If that was not a blow to his pride then nothing was.

0000000000000000000

The envelope bearing Sergeant Major Kain Feury's name sat untouched where it had been left. With the barracks deserted, Sage stole away to the privacy of her room to saver the lines of print in solitude and silence. His words were comforting, sincere, and genuine and at the moment that was better for her injuries then any medicine. In his letters, he was uninhibited by shyness and his words flowed with passion and confidence.

_I received your latest letter today. It seems like you have your hands full in Pascolo. Hawkeye has been kind enough to forward any new information the Colonel receives regarding conditions on the peninsula (she's been unusually nice lately for some reason). I worry about you constantly but I know you are a strong, resourceful person and a capable leader. Your comrades are most fortunate to have you and they should be honored to serve with you. Still, I feel the absence of your presence more everyday and would give anything in the world just to see your face or hear the sound of your voice. You are deeply missed here in Eastern and we all (even the Colonel) look forward to your return. _

It was amazing how eloquent he was with the written word. One would never know he was so poetic underneath his timid, soft spoken exterior. There was something else still inside the envelope. A little shaking and out slid a beautiful pendant on a sterling silver chain made of two pieces of metal that had been melted together into one medallion. One side was silver, a beautiful stylized moon carved into its surface, while the other side was gilded in gold and bore a brilliant sun.

_I came across this and thought of you. _

Sage was stunned. It was the perfect gift, symbolic and personal on so many levels. The alchemic, metaphysical and spiritual significance alone showed that Kain had put a lot of thought and care into it. That alone made it more special then any engraving or piece of metal. She read through the rest of the letter as he talked of more casual things. Nothing of great interest had happened in Eastern since his last letter. Jean had broken her refrigerator _again_ but Kain had managed to fix it as usual. She had to admit, he was quite talented with machines and technology. Given an afternoon, he could usually figure out on his own how the various gadgets in her own era worked. Knowing she was a foreigner, he talked about all the places he wanted to take her upon her return, things he wanted to show her. She signed as she started what would be her last letter to Eastern. This conflict in Pascolo had gone on long enough. She saw through the corruption in the chain of command, she knew what Brigadier General Lyon was doing. She also knew that no one was coming to help the people of the peninsula, keeping the peace and securing the border had just been a front. Sage knew what she had to do. What Lyon was doing was nothing short of criminal and if she didn't do something quick there would be no Pascolo left to defend; if she didn't stop this madness, no one would. There was still so much to do first...

0000000000000000000000

It was nearly five in the morning when Private Douglas wandered back to the barracks, exhaustion being an understatement at this point. He was _very_ worried for his superior. After a busy night of putting out fires, tending the wounded, and helping people get safely back to their homes, Mathew had still found no trace of her. Admitting he would be of little use to anyone in his current condition, he resigned himself to some desperately needed rest though he doubted he'd ever get to sleep after what he'd seen and heard that night. It was sickening to say the least. Rage ate and gnawed at his stomach and made him want to vomit. He was disgusted and appalled by the actions of the military and secretly he was glad that nearly five units of soldiers had been incapacitated by that Phantom character. In the past, the few people to challenge the Phantom had barely lived to tell of it and now he had seen first hand what that _thing_ was capable of. If it could do _that_, then it was truly a force to be reckoned with. Shame it didn't just kill those bastards. It certainly would have been easier and quicker then individually disarming everyone.

One or two other soldiers were already in bed, completely dead to the world, but the majority of his unit were still out and about. There was a light on somewhere and in the silence Mathew could hear a rhythmic dripping noise like that of a leaky faucet. He took his dirty boots off at the door and followed the faint glow in search of the source. That noise was getting annoying too. He had enough distractions within his own head and didn't need external help to keep him awake. The light in his superior's office was still on, just as she had left it earlier that evening. The last thing Mathew Douglas expected to find was the Corporal herself sitting curled up in her desk chair like a wounded bird; legs drawn up within a bloodstained cloak that hung unfastened around her shoulders like great folded wings.

"Sir! Thank God your all right!" But she wasn't all right. The noise he had been hearing was actually the sound of thick blood dripping onto the concrete floor. It ran from her fingertips in a constant stream, the dead weight that was her right arm hanging uselessly at her side. She looked to be asleep; her breathing slow and regular, body limp and relaxed, and her head resting lightly on her knees. Pulling the cloak off her shoulders he saw the source of the dripping, a hole that had been blown through her right hand. Mathew blushed fiercely when he realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't like he could see anything but it was still a bit... awkward there for a moment. Blood oozed through the wrappings and seeped out the top and bottom. Her pant leg was rolled up and revealed dressings in similar condition. There was blood all over the floor in front of her her desk and near her bunk and there were smears all over her paperwork as if she'd been looking for something. A bottle of wine lay half empty on her desk and an envelope was clutched tightly in her left hand.

"Go to sleep Private. I can take care of myself." He must have jumped at least three feet in the air. _She was awake?_

"Why didn't you tell me you were conscious!" he yelled, forgetting his place.

"_That's an order Private!" _Her tone was frightening to say the least. Her body tensed in pain as she spoke through clenched teeth, her breathing becoming ragged and irregular. Mathew made himself at home on Sage's cot; the woman's piercing, unreadable stare fixated on him. It was remarkable how animalistic that gaze was, like locking glances with a red eyed wolf. _Wait... red?_ He blinked and saw brilliant emerald.

"You never said it had to be my bed." She was obviously not amused.

"Care for a drink as long as your here?"

"Don't mind if I do. What's the occasion?" She was already changing into her old traveling clothes, brown paints and a white fitted shirt. As she adjusted her rust colored cloak it once again became the trademark bell-sleeved, ankle-length green outer garment she had been wearing when they had first met. He had to be seeing things.

"I'm leaving."

0000000000000000000000

A single boat made its way across the river under the shadow of early morning. Green uniformed men held their rifles at the ready to intercept the intruder.

"Looks like another refugee." The hooded figure extended a hand and was helped up.

"I need to see whoever is in charge." The soldiers laughed but the figure replied with a sterner, colder voice that sent chills down their spines. "People are dying and you _dare_ laugh at my request? If you want to avoid a war and stop this useless quarrel you will take me to your superiors _now._ Refuse and I shall seek them out myself."

"Watch your tone refugee. On what grounds do you think you can order us around?"

The silver watch spoke for itself.

00000000000000000000000

"Arr! Damn it! Another dead end!" Ed kicked a rock angrily, the stoney projectile ricocheting off a mailbox and beaning Al in the head with a hollow clank.

"Brother!" Al scolded the scowling teenager as he readjusted his head. Ed trudged down the country road with his shoulders slumped over, arms swinging limply as he dragged his feet one agonizing step after another.

"Sorry Al." Ed apologized as he moaned in exasperation. "We're getting nowhere with all these dry leads. At this rate we'll never get our bodies back." Al reassured his older brother like he always did in this situation and by the time they reached the nearby farming town Ed was back into his usual spirits. As they neared the small train station, the younger Elric noticed quite a few people milling about that afternoon, all seeming to be on edge about something.

"I haven't heard from my friend in almost a month."

"This whole fiasco has really messed up my business."

"I've got some land down there that I can't even get to. Whole crop's ruined, probably picked bare by looters at this point."

"Price of grain's gona go sky high with this blockade."

"I really feel for those poor people on the peninsula." Ed happened to overhear bits and pieces of the unsettled chatter as he purchased a refreshment from one of the local watering holes.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" He asked curiously and received strange looks from some of the other customers.

"You haven't heard? Where the hell you been kid? Its only talk of the entire Southern region!" Yelled a weather worn old farmer type.

"Sorry Gramps but we're not from around here. Just passing through." Ed continued to slurp his drink passively. Al was reserved as usual, having long ago learned to ignore his brother's questionable manners.

"Figures. No one outside of Southern gives a damn about the Areugan conflict. What concern is it to the rest of the country if the border towns bite the dust?"

"Areugo? Sounds serious." His straw ran dry and Ed busied himself with delicately examining his cup in search of the elusive last drop.

"Military hasn't done a damn thing except muck things up even more. Conditions in Pascolo keep getting worse and worse by the day."

"Pascolo...?" Al thought out loud. "That sounds familiar for some reason."

"Yeah, it does now that you mention." Ed replied nonchalantly, although his interest in the conversation had perked up a bit with the vague recollection.

Another of the locals, a scruffy looking man of about forty, decided to speak up as he lit a cigarette. "Can't figure out why Areugo would suddenly stir up all this trouble. Either way, the stalemate can't last forever. Southern keeps sending more and more troops there by the day."

"Well its not doing any good!" Shouted an exhausted looking woman who seemed to be deeply distressed by the whole matter. Hearing the faint whistle of their approaching train, Ed nimbly hopped from his barstool.

"That sounds like us Al. We better get going if we want to make it back to Eastern by the end of the week." He dusted himself off out of habit and paid his tab as Al stood with a metallic shuffling sound.

"Yes, the Colonel is expecting us." He rolled his eyes.

"Pff. I'll report in when I damn well feel like it. This wild goose chase was all Mustang's fault."

The man with the cigarette did a double take. "_You_ know the _Flame Colonel?_"

"_Unfortunately_." Ed muttered under his breath. "I work for the bastard."

"Hmph." He said as he unfolded his newspaper. "Your awful young to be working for the military."

The old guy had gotten out of his seat and was examining him more closely with a curious, inquisitive expression.

"Kinda small for a soldier..." Al jerked. _Uh oh..._

"_Who you call'n so short he'd get lost in the grass you withered old geezer!_" Al just shook his head as he drug his brother kicking kicking and screaming by the scruff of his jacket, less they miss their ride back to Eastern City.

0000000000000000000000000

Roy slouched back in his desk chair leaning on his elbow like he often did, face cradled by his thumb and index finger. He imagined he looked pretty unprofessional at the moment, his tousled hair and discarded jacket thrown haphazardly over the couch not helping his image. Frankly he was too tired to care and at this point, the thought of an angry Hawkeye was almost inviting. Perhaps she would end his suffering and put a bullet in him once and for all. The voice of his best friend could be heard coming from the phone held away from his ear. It was useless to try to shut him up as nothing could stifle his cheerful banter and hanging up was pointless as Hughes would just call back five minutes later. So instead he held the receiver to the side and waited to see if Maes would figure out he wasn't listening. Sometimes it was best just to let him say his piece and get it out of his system so that they could move onto more pressing matters. Frankly, it was a well needed diversion from the massive amount of work he still had left to finish.

"But enough about my daughter!" _Finally_ "I think Sage is really onto something with this whole Pascolo thing."

"Go on..." Hughes had his attention now.

"Well, we both know Areugo's the bad guy right? What with closing the border and all, a clear violation of the trade agreement. At least it appears that way on the surface. The tariff reports tell a completely different story. The import/export taxes Amestris has on Areugan goods are through the roof. No one can afford to buy from or sell to us."

"So the burden was eventually siphoned off to the consumers, right?"

"Bingo. Nasty little corner those border towns got pushed into if you ask me. Whole market bottomed out. Closing the borders was the only way to keep the people from being bled dry by the sudden tax increases." Roy was impressed.

"Sounds like someone's skimming off the top."

"Definitely. Seems there's a loophole in the treaty that allows for unregulated tariff increases and Brigadier General Lyon's name keeps turning up everywhere. He was the one that authorized everything."

Roy huffed. "I never figured you for an economist."

"You kidding? I don't know the first thing about business. This is all Sage. I'm just reading off her notes. You should see the volume of stuff she's sent me. Everything's written in in code, completely unbreakable! If it were not for that multilingual dictionary she sent me I'd still be sorting through gibberish."

"Multilingual dictionary?" _What the hell is Maes talking about?_

"I don't know how she does it but somehow Sage has figured out how to reproduce books and a few other things from her own world. Everything she sends me is written in other languages from her world for confidentiality. Its brilliant! Even with the dictionary it took me weeks to sort out just this much of it and some of my translations are pretty terrible." He could tell by the excited tone that Maes had obviously taken a real shine to linguistics. "When you come to Central in a few weeks, I'll have some more of this translated. You've really got to see this for yourself, its absolutely mind blowing."

"Hmm." Roy casually thought out loud. "That explains a lot." He'd found quite a bit of strange unexplainable stuff when he searched her room earlier that morning (AN: There's a time difference so while it was like 4 in the morning in Pascolo, it was around 7 in Eastern) and a good bit of her non alchemic related paperwork was encoded in case of prying eyes. And then there were those complicated looking, note scribbled blueprints for a variety of those flying contraptions Sage talked about so much. One set was over fifty pages long and was far to complicated to have been designed and drawn from scratch in the time she had spent in Eastern.

"I'm telling you, that kid is too smart for her own good. I might just have to steal her from you and put her to work in investigations."

"Not if I can help it." He snapped, but he couldn't help but sound slightly bemused. "I'm not about to give up the best assistant I've ever had."

"Hahaha! Just listen to us, two friends fighting over a girl. Never thought I'd see the day." At this point they were both laughing.

"As much as I'd like to chat some more, I've unfortunately stalled for about as long as I can afford to."

"That reminds me! I have to finish up a few more things myself if I want to take off early. The family and I are going out to dinner tonight." _Oh no, please don't start start talking about Elysia again._ Thankfully he didn't. "Oh... and one more thing... _get a wife!_" Roy slammed the phone down angrily. Hawkeye chose the moment to return to her desk, raising a brow in responce to his irked scowl and disheveled appearance. The phone rang again.

"_What!_" A young sounding male voice stuttered nervously on the other end. "Who is this?" he asked in restrained, less aggravated tone.

"Mustang sir... uh Colonel... er Colonel sir..." Roy chuckled.

"Slow down there. You sound like you've been rehearsing this."

"This is Private Mathew Douglas first battalion unit three, Pascolo." Roy suddenly had a sinking feeling.

000000000000000000000

Ed and Al were engaged in a tournament of cards to pass the time as their train trudged onward toward Eastern City. Ed had been winning at first, that is until Al discovered he was cheating. With only a few more hours till they reached their destination, the tables had turned and Al was emerging victorious.

"Hey brother, I remember now. That girl that was staying with Lt. Colonel Hughes, I think her name was Sage. Didn't she get transferred to Pascolo?"

"That weird chick that pals around with Mustang? She did now that you mention it. That explains why Pascolo was so familiar."

"Ed, you shouldn't call her that."

"Well its true! Anyone that's chummy with that smug arrogant bastard is bad news in my book. And did you see those eyes of hers? They're freaky..."

"Like she'd looking through you not at you?" Al finished. There was a pause as both remembered their first meeting with the girl. "...Well, I like her. She's nice."

"I don't!" Ed huffed as he drew another card and hunched over in concentration. "_She called me a pea brain._" He muttered angrily over his hand.

"Well at least she doesn't call you short." Ed twitched.

"Just draw your card already!"

Ed was all too eager to get his meeting with Mustang over with. No sense letting it hang over his head and ruin his weekend. The office was unusually quiet and had a rather gloomy and morbid atmosphere.

"Jezz, did someone die or something?" Havoc shot him a cold glare and excused himself from the room while Hawkeye narrowed her eyes threateningly. Ed noticed that the office was short one person.

"If you wish to speak with the Colonel you better make it quick. He's leaving in a moment to catch a train." Ed stormed into Mustang's office.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling us back to this dust bowl just to ditch us!"

"Not now Fullmetal." he growled as he fumbled through the disordered mess that had become his office. Mustang was an absolute wreck; hair uncombed, jacket unbuttoned, the collar of his wrinkled undershirt standing up. He looked like he had not slept in days. "Hawkeye, where did you put my ticket!"

"What's going on Mustang! Your not supposed to leave for Central for another week!" Ed was fuming. He was fed up with being ignored and cast aside.

"There's been a change of plans."

0000000000000000000

Ed watched lazily as the scenery drifted by. Once again, he and Al found themselves on a train, only this time bound for Central. He'd chased that bastard Mustang all the way to the station demanding an explanation. At one point he was so frustrated he'd resorted to shouting obscenities at the Colonel, just to get some sort of response from the man. Since when did Mustang become so stoic any ways? Where was his pompous swagger, his obnoxiously arrogant demeanor, his condescending whit and rhetoric?

"Get on." Those were the only two words the man had spoken and his tone suggested there was no room for arguement. Since they were late, they were all seated in coach which was not a problem considering the car was mostly empty.

"Damn it! I left my suitcase back in the dorms at Eastern!"

"Don't worry brother. I'm sure we can find anything we might need in Central."

Ed peaked over the long rows of seats at Mustang who was seated by himself closer to the front of the car on the other side of the isle from them. Hawkeye had told him on his way out that Sage had gone missing. Was that really what the Colonel and everyone else was so worked up over?

"Do you think there was something between the Colonel and Corporal Morrison?" Al added.

"What? Gross! He's like... nine or ten years older then her!"

"I didn't mean like that Ed! I just mean they seem really close." They peered over the back of the row in front of them to better spy on their superior. He appeared to be asleep, curled up in as comfortable of a position as one could manage on a wooden bench and using Sage's pack as a pillow. It was a worn, green military type courier/ messenger bag decorated with a variety of patches and ensignias he did not recognize. In fact, he had yet to remove the strap from around his neck and Ed noticed that he was wearing his gloves. _Damn, there must be something really valuable in there._ Ed and Al pushed their luck and moved closer.

"He sure looks like hell doesn't he Al?" Ed whispered

"Kinda like a raccoon." Al snickered and tried to hold back his laughter as Ed made faces at the comatose Colonel. Mustang suddenly stirred and they both quickly sat back down in their seats just as he opened one eye suspiciously. Ed thought for sure they'd been caught. He sighed and made himself comfortable. It was a long ride to Central and he might as well be rested for whatever it was that awaited them.

000000000000000000

They followed in silence to Lt. Colonel Hughes' home.

"Woah, Roy you look terrible." Hughes commented in his usual open frankness. Truth be told, he looked a little tired himself. "Oh, hello there boys. Didn't see you there."

"They followed me to the train station. I figured we could get more done with their help. They're pretty good at finding patterns."

"Well, lets see it." Roy tossed the pack across the table like some diseased thing. "Her last notes, courtesy of Private Mathew Douglas." Maes helped himself to the thick folder within, knowing Roy had already read everything. Ed's curiosity got the better of him and he began picking at the bag that up until then the Colonel had been so obsessed with. Mustang growled threateningly and sat him down next to Hughes. "If your going to stand around, then get to work and help Maes sort through this." Ed gasped, jumping out of his chair and shoving the stack of papers away as if he'd been burned.

"Gah! Its covered in blood!" Hughes looked him in the eye over his squared spectacles, quickly telling him without words to drop the subject.

"Perhaps I'll take those. You can work on translating this." Hughes grinned and tossed a stack of pristine white notes and a book.

"What the hell _is_ this?" He thought out loud in both confusion and wonder.

"Brother look at this" The book was a dictionary. _English-Spanish-French-German?_.

"Its written in a three word repeating sequence. First being Spanish, second German, and third French with English being the base language of comparison."

While Maes and the Elrics immersed themselves in their task and drowned out the rest of the world, Roy made himself at home at Gracia's beckoning. She smiled sympathetically and managed to convince him to go with her to the market. After weeks of intensive paperwork and a long nonstop train ride, some fresh air would do him good. It was going to be a long week.

000000000000000000

Things were bad in Pascolo and in Corporal Morrison's absence, they had quickly gone from bad to worse. The whole peninsula was in a state of open civil war. People were doing what they could just to survive as the military relentlessly pursued them for reasons that had long been lost in the confusion. At the moment, Private Mathew had his hands full driving off five soldiers that were adamantly shooting at him. He'd taken up Sage's previous duties, one of which included helping the citizens undercover. Unfortunately he was no 'Phantom' and he had gotten sloppy. With his unit exposed, they had all gone underground to help the resistance any way they could and buy some time until Sage returned from Areugo. _If she returns._ He dared to look around the corner when the shooting suddenly stopped...

"Did you miss me?" Mathew yelled in suprise and pointed his rifle at the green uniformed Areugan next to him. _Shit! Now the Areugans are invading?_ "Hold on there Mathew! Its me!"

"Sage?" He dropped his gun and hugged her for dear life.

"Oh thank God! If I didn't think you'd kill me I'd kiss you!"

"_Air!"_ Mathew grinned sheepishly and released his friend.

"Freeze!" They were surrounded. Sage smirked as a ribbon of fire sprang from the palm of her hand, causing two of the men to run away in fearful recognition. In the confusion, Mathew dove for his gun and brought it to the ready.

"If you want to live I suggest you put your riffles down." Sage warned in a haughty amused tone that clearly conveyed that they were hardly worth her time. Lucky for them, her advice was well taken. "Now round up your company and follow me." She rolled her eyes at the men's confused expressions. "I'll explain along the way."

The Areugans were waiting at the river front for their guide and leader. Under bold white banners they had crossed the river, boats overflowing with crates of rations and medicine from the other side of the border. Everyone, both citizen and soldier, foreigner and national worked together to unload and dispense the desperately needed relief. There was much reason to celebrate as hope had been restored and it seemed the end to their troubles was in sight.

"What's all the commotion? Why isn't anyone at their stations?" A very angry Brigadier General Lyon pushed his way through, accompanied by his most loyal troops. "_You!_" Sage grinned slyly and Lyon sneered disdainfully.

"You look to happy to see me." Riffles were raised and Lyon laughed.

"On the contrary. I'm quite _delighted_ to find you here. I was hoping to arrest your deserting rebel scum, men you yourself abandoned, and who should I find engaged in this most treasonous of acts but the _Phantom Sage_ herself. I have to admit, I was quite disappointed when you disappeared weeks ago but catching you red handed... You're little slip up has made me a _very_ happy man Morrison. You've been a thorn in my side since day one and your execution will be most enjoyable."

"Hmph. Killing me right here in front of all these witnesses? Very bold Lyon." Sage purposefully omitted his rank as a sign of defiance and disrespect.

"High treason during a time of war. Its all very cut and dry. Goodbye Morrison."

_Bang!_

People screamed as Sage fell backwards under the force of the firing squad. Lyon smiled in satisfaction as the ex-Corporal lay very still. As he walked away, people yelled and gasped in shock and looking back, he was struck dumb with fear at the sight of the woman he'd just slaughtered standing shakily on her own two feet. How was this woman still alive much less standing? Blood oozed from holes in her uniform yet through clenched teeth and with shaking legs she endured. "Executing a military officer without a trial during a siece fire? That's low even for you... and its a war crime." There were whispers among the troops at the mention of a temporary truce.

"I've authorized no such thing!"

"No but the _Fuhr_ did." She tossed a copy of the telegraph at his feet. "All hostilities on both sides are suspended and exchange of relief authorized until the ratification of the new trade treaty is made official." Soldiers in both green and blue drew their weapons against the Brigadier General, including his most loyal followers. "Under the jurisdiction and authority granted unto me by the military of Amestris, condoned and aided by the military of Areugo, you are hereby under arrest for extortion and embezzlement of military funds, war crimes, conspiracy, and treason." In a rage, Lyon fired his pistol at the weakened Corporal but Private Douglas jumped in the way.

"Mathew!" As Lyon was dragged away, Sage rushed to his side and focused all of her energy on the bleeding chest wound. With a blue aural glow, the bullet slid out and the wound began to heal itself as the crowd watched in stunned silence. Morrison panted heavily as her body shook, drained to the core from the exertion and her own wounds bleeding profusely. Her healing was incomplete but it was enough to spare the young man's life. Sage's head swam and her vision was becoming blurry. By all logic she should be dead already. With the last of her strength she clapped her hands. After an aural glow and brief alchemic flash, the corporal collapsed into an unconscious heap; seven bullets in her hand and the bleeding stopped for the time being.

00000000000000000000

There seemed to be an unusual amount of commotion at Central Headquarters as Hughes made his way to the investigations department.

"Hey Lt. Colonel, did you hear? A siece fire has been declared on the peninsula."

"Really?" He snatched the paper from the subordinate's hands. Sure enough, negotiations had begun between the two countries and the border temporarily reopened tax free for relief purposes.

"I know you have a friend down there so I took the liberty of putting the new stuff on your desk." Hughes thanked the woman and busied himself with the new pile. It seemed a state alchemist was responsible for opening up a channel of communication for negotiations and had been acting as mediator between the nations. _Funny, there's no information on this alchemist or who sent her. There's not even a name. _The only thing anyone knew was that it was a woman.

"That alchemist sure works fast. She's has already helped draft a new trade treaty. Fuhr still has to add his signature to make it official. Who knows how long that will be. These things tend to go through several drafts before being ratified."

"Get me a copy ASAP." While she was busy with his request, he forewarded Sage's findings to the higher ups.

00000000000000

"Why are you so happy?" Roy asked questionably. Maes was grinning in his usual cheery 'I know something' look. He dropped a packet in front of him. It appeared to be treaty for the resolution of the border conflict. The new trade agreement had been authored by a 'Major S. R. Morrison' and under the signatures, along with heads of state and high ranking military leaders was her signature. _Major S.R Morrison, Phantom Sage Alchemist. _

"She's alive."

00000000000

"I always knew you weren't the brightest in the bunch but honestly, foiled by a teenager? If that's not an all time low then I don't know what it." A deep and warm voice mused maliciously. The enraged Lyon turned and glared at the distinguished gentleman who had appeared in his room. He was a man of about his age with cloudy gray hair and of regal posture with an intelligent eye that hinted a certain... sinister quality.

"_Chimera._" He hissed wrathfully. The man chuckled in amusement.

"Lyon my dear friend, you look so pleased to see me."

"You promised me my war." Chimera sighed and rolled his eyes back in exasperation as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you warmongers are all the same. For someone that spends all their time preparing and planning for the next battle, you lack any semblance of tact or cunning." He uncrossed one of his arms and waved his hand delicately in flippant gesture. "I all but hand you your chance at promotion on a silver platter. I can't be held responsible for sheer incompetence on your part." Lyon growled dangerously.

"But what about our deal?" Chimera lightly rested his chin against his free hand, giving Lyon an incredulous, bored look.

"I kept my end of the bargain. It was you that broke the deal when you put a bunch of holes in my favorite specimen."

"Morrison? That manipulative, rebellious little gutter rat?" Lyon spat disdainfully.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" The Brigadier General growled underneath his breath. "Personally I'm rather fond of the girl. Quite a bit of _spunk_ to her."

"What's so special about her then?" Chimera leered slyly.

"I believe you've seen that little trick she does." He hinted mischievously. "Twenty of your men shot her at point blank range. Only seven bullets were removed from her. Ever wonder where the rest of them went?" Chimera grinned maliciously at Lyon's dawning realization, the wheels in his head beginning to turn. "Still seven gunshot wounds, five of them to the chest? A single bullet should have been more then sufficient to put her out of commission. Might take a while to bleed to death if it was not done right but... " He paused, enjoying the stunned look of revelation. "considering the limited medical care and supplies available I don't think that's much of a problem.

"She's not human..." He spoke in a stunned whisper. "She's another one of those... abominations..."

"Not quite. Similar in nature but still different." He whirled to face Chimera, rage in his eyes.

"_You_! This is all _your_ doing! She was just another one of your creations."

"Wrong again Lyon but closer this time. True, I ensured her transfer but other then that, I had little to do with the girl. I believe the credit must go to Colonel Mustang." Chimera mused, leaving Lyon _very_ confused. "Well, I'm afraid this is where we part but we must not leave any evidence of our pact. Confidentiality is most important to my research..." Lyon backed into a corner at the sight of glowing eyes in the darkness of his private barracks. "But first I thought you might enjoy seeing the results of your assistance."

"You were planning this from the start! Morrison was just a pawn!"

"Very good! You finally got one! While I admit the girl was far outside of my influence, I knew her incorrigible idealism would get the better of her eventually. She's a crafty one much like the Colonel, perhaps even a little too smart for her own good. Placing her here was a good idea after all. I got fresh materials for my research and got to see my prize subject in action, Amestris rids its corrupt military of one more war criminal, and my pets get a fresh meal on top of it all. I'd say its a win win situation.

"You can't to this... " Lyon trembled, Chimera savoring his fear and his wide-eyed panic.

"Oh but my _dear_ friend, people go missing all the time during war..."

00000000000000000000

Sage awoke to find herself on board a train bound for Central. There were no passenger lines from Pascolo, only freight but a special arrangement had been made and now she along with other wounded persons were on their way to the capitol via an express nonstop train. To make matters worse, she received a summons to have her record reviewed. She sighed as she adjusted her uniform. Her dress uniform was all she had left as her casual uniform and the one her Areugan friends had given her were damaged. The formal outfit was more suiting for an audience with the top brass any ways. After seeing that Mathew was taken care of she followed her escorts to the hearing.

The Fuhr and his top Generals watched as the staightbacked young woman entered and took her place, completely unfazed and unintimidated by the whole situation. The rumors were true; she did have a powerful presence about her, a certain... aura of poise and dignity.

"Do you have anything to you wish to offer in explanation of your actions?" General Haruko asked.

"No sir. You and I both know what I did and I offer nothing in my defense. I acted with full knowledge of the consequences and I regret nothing."

"This is quite a long list of offenses Miss. Morrison." The Fuhr stated casually. "Insubordination, disorderly conduct, assaulting a superior officer, attacking your own battalion, abandoning your post, breaking rank, smuggling, desertion, _impersonating a state alchemist..._" His tone grew more grave and aggravated in an unsuccessful attempt to intimidate but suddenly he smiled. "and thousands of people owe you their lives for it." _Wait..._ Sage was confused. The others on the panel were also smiling at her.

"The king of Areugo was most taken with the 'Phantom Sage' alchemist. I must say, so far you do live up to your reputation." Sage chuckled.

"That could be either a bad or a good thing, depending on who you talk to." General Haruko found her comment most amusing.

"Your treaty is most impressive and demonstrates a powerful grasp of economics and international politics." Sage bowed respectfully at the generals. While politically involved youths were becoming a minority in her generation, she _was_ still an American. She'd consider herself an insult to her nation if she didn't know at least _little_ about government and economics.

"Thank you. I only hope it meets your approval so that this conflict may find resolution."

"That is precisely what we wanted to discuss today..."

000000000000000

Mustang waited impatiently with Hughes outside the main entrance to Central Headquarters for the closed hearing to end. He was pissed at Sage for all the grief she'd caused him. Maes knew he was just frustrated because he had been _genuinely_ concerned for his young charge. He teased and prodded all morning but still could not get the man to outwardly admit he was attached to the girl or at least that he missed her, despite the fact that he had been using her messenger bag as his personal briefcase while he was in town. Maes eventually admitted defeat and dropped the subject before his short-tempered friend turned him into charcoal. Soon people began to exit and they made their way through the throng to the top of stairs where the girl was chatting merrily with the top brass and waited for a moment to cut in. Mustang smirked as he watched Sage hold court amungst the higher ranks as if it was all old hat. He found it funny how she managed to be the focus amungst such a distinguished crowd. Sage flashed him and Hughes a smile over an officer's shoulder.

"Congratulations on your successful treaty Morrison." General Haruku complemented. "You're a natural diplomat."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh! Now I remember where I've seen you before!" Another General stated cheerfully. "My wife and I saw you perform with the Eastern symphony a few months back. Wonderful performance by the way. My wife still talks about it. I had no idea someone so young could be so talented." Sage smiled politely and ignored the teasing looks the Colonel was giving her.

"I was a musician before I joined the military and I guess old habits die hard. Plus the money was a nice addition to a Corporal's salary."

"There you are Morrison." King Bradley said warmly and everyone else, save for Hughes and Mustang, excused themselves. "Or should I say, Phantom Sage Alchemist." This got Roy's attention. "I have great expectations of you _Major._" Sage shook his hand warmly.

"Thank you sir."

"I know your not originally from Amestris but I can't seem to place your accent. It is very beautiful and distinguished." He was commenting about her faint but still noticeably 'foreign' tone of voice. Her southern dialect had a lilting, sophisticated tone to it that stemmed from the heavy French influence of her native Louisiana and lacked the twang that most outsiders typecast _all_ southerners with.

"Oh its Acadian." Roy grimaced and Sage mentally kicked herself for the slip. But Bradley did not press the matter.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Major." Hughes ruffled her hair as the King left.

"You promised me you'd stay out of trouble _Phantom Sage._ What do I have to do to keep you from wandering off? Put a leash on you?"

"Its good to see you too Maes." She smiled weakly, swaying slightly. He placed a had on her shoulder in a jovial manner, though in actuality it was to steady her. He could tell she was hurt pretty bad and had been hiding her injuries well.

"Hey kid." Mustang stated with a half smile, eyes and posture betraying his relief and concern. She looked terrible. Aside from her clean uniform, she looked fresh from the battlefield with blood and dirt still on her face and in her hair. Sage reached out and gave him a big hug. For once Roy didn't flinch or stiffen. In fact he even returned the embrace slightly. He was shocked at how underweight she was. She looked different too. Her skin, though pale and sickly, was much darker then before, kind of a diluted brown like the color of watered down tea. Her hair was different too. He always thought it was a kind of a dirt brown color but it was actually a rainbow of reds, browns, and blond. The sun exposure had served to highlight the color roaned in with the rich base shades of brown. He was broken from his reverie when the girl suddenly went limp in his arms, nearly slipping from his grasp as her legs buckled beneath her.

"Damn. And that was my only shirt too." She was looking at her uniform. Blood was seeping through her jacket.

0000000000000000000000

Sage was now completely drained. It had taken all of her strength to mask her fresh injuries for the hearing and now the raw pain was beginning to overtake her. She was beyond fatigued and exhausted. In fact, she did not even remember how she got back to Hughes' house. Gracia doted on her like only a mother could. Being the only other woman around, she had been kind enough to properly tend to her wounds and had lent her some clothes to wear; one of her husband's more looser fitting button up shirts to slip over her wrapped torso and a pair of pajama bottoms. She had shown her shredded uniforms to a horrified Maes. She... kinda left out the part about being full of holes when she mentioned she had untreated wounds. After that, she had promptly passed out on the couch in her sock feet. A hot shower, a comfy 'bed', and a clean pair of clothes had never felt so good. From time to time she'd register noises and sounds through her groggy haze and at some point, someone had thrown a blanket over her. Her stomach growled fiercely as the scent of something delicious wafted from the kitchen. She had not eaten in days and had not had anything other then military rations in over a month. Sage had the vaguest feeling that she was being watched. Lazily opening one eye like a cat, she found herself nose to nose with a pigtailed little three year old.

"I remember you!" She proclaimed happily. "You're daddy's friend, the pretty magic lady." Sage chuckled, then suddenly regretted the jar to her chest.

"That's right, I'm the magic lady."

"Are you sick?"

"Ok sweetie, daddy's friend needs some rest." Hughes ushered as he scooped little girl up onto his shoulders and carted her off. While Hughes was off doing 'daddy' things, the groggy teenager decided to slowly make her way to the kitchen and investigate the wonderful smell. Roy chuckled slightly at the sight of his charge leaning against the kitchen door frame in her oversized clothes, dragging the excess blanket behind her like a child would do.

"Oh, your awake. I did not expect you to be up so soon." Mrs. Hughes greeted warmly.

"I couldn't sleep." The older woman smiled halfheartedly. The girl's condition seemed to have worsened since that morning. She looked so sickly and weak and Gracia could tell by her stiff, careful movements and shuffling limp that every movement pained her. It was obvious that whatever painkillers she had taken to make it through the hearing that morning had long ago worn off.

"You look like shit kid." Sage carefully sat down rather unceremoniously at the kitchen table next to the Colonel.

"Uh, I _feel_ like shit."

"I suppose that's to be expected when you're full of holes." Sage growled.

"Shut up." She was _so_ not in the mood. "I'd like to see _you_ survive the wrong end of a firing squad and then suck it up for an audience with the Fuhr." That knocked the smug grin right off his pompous mug. "And don't call me kid. I'm almost twenty you know." Gracia poured her a bowl of stew and Roy watched with fascination as she literally inhaled her food.

"Eat as much as you like Sage. Your far too underweight."

"Where are you putting it all?" Mustang asked as he watched her all but eat the bowl as she devoured her second and then third helping. Sage grinned contentedly.

"Your just jealous because I get to eat before you do." He laughed and helped her ease her way back to the couch. She was out like a light before her head hit the pillow. He sighed and draped the blanket over her, making sure she was in a comfortable position and tucking her in. She really had been through hell and back. A little bird had told him she was a bourbon drinker and he made sure to leave a bottle for her for when she woke up. She was going to need it.

0000000000

Maes stared passively into his drink in a manner that said something was on his mind.

"Did you see it?" He asked, his tone lacking any trace of his usual aloof cheerfulness.

"See what?" Roy inquired over the lip of his own glass as he finished the round.

"Her uniform."

"No I havn't." Roy waved the bartender off as he came to refil his glass.

"Its a sobering thing. Five bullets to the chest... surviving just one is something to brag about." Mustang growled to himself at the reminder and Hughes backed off. He knew it was a touchy subject for the Flame Alchemist but Roy knew what Maes ment. He too had wondered the same thing earlier. How was she still alive?

"When is Lyon's trial going to be. I want to be there for it." Mustang's voice was even and calm but his eyes had a dangerous glaze to them.

"That's the problem. He's already dead."

"_What?"_ The glass in his hand shattered but Roy was to shocked and furious to notice his bleeding hand. Hughes held his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Hey! Calm down there buddy. I'm just as mad about this as you." Roy calmed down with a heavy sigh.

"I'd rip him to shreds with my bare hands if I could."

"And probably burn the remains too." Hughes downed his drink at long last. "All that remained of him were a few pieces. He appeared to have been ripped apart and eaten." Roy grinned maliciously as he slumped over the bar counter, taking some form of satistic pleasure from the bastard's grusome death. He hoped it was a slow one after what he'd done to his charge and to the people of Pascolo. "His death matched Chimera's MO."

"But why would Chimera be involved. You don't think they had some sort of pact do you?"

"I'm almost certain that's what was happening. He's been linked with a rash of dissapearances in the South."

"People dissapear all the time in war. It would be the perfect place to kidnap someone."

"There's something else..." Hughes paused, grappling with some heavy information he was not sure he wanted to divulge.

"Before you took the case some people from Central intelegence discovered a small research lab, abandoned apparently." Mustang could sense that what was coming was not good news. "Roy... he used live humans in his experiments." _Live humans_. It all made sense. What better way to aquire materials for illeagal research on a forbidden alchemy? Chimera truely was a fiend. Sage had exposed Lyon, both helping and hindering him. Chimera had to tie off loose ends and cover his trail. She had put him at risk and also provided a convienant out both at the same time. Hughes watched Roy's wide eyed shock change into a angry, disgusted expression. Finally he relaxed and stretched his back casually.

"This was a real downer." He whined, lazilly yawning and looking thoroughly tired and bored. "How come every time we go out drinking its always bad news and business."

"Well, its still technically business but I think this qualifies as good news." Maes grinned, his voice regaining its chipper tone. Roy opened the envelope his friend had handed him, careful of his bleeding hand. Out slid a crisp new state alchemist licence and a new silver watch.

"_For impressive allpied use of alchemy in battle, for diplomacy, and for continued dedication and loyalty to the nation of Amestris I , King Bradley do here by award thee... S.R Morrison..."_ Roy read off the first few lines of the formal letter attatched to the otherwise normal certificate.

"Phantom Sage huh? Its a perfect fit." Hughes laughed.

"I agree. You know, she's got a reputation in the South that rivels that of the Elrics in Central and the East." Roy chuckled.

"That girl really is quite a handful, like a cross between a tyhoon and a stray dog." He paid his tab and thew his jacket over his shoulder with a bemused smirk as they made their way back to Maes' house. "I think you had the right idea with the whole leash thing."

000000000000000000

Hughes, Gracia and Elysia accompanied Mustang and Sage to the train station to see their friends off. Roy carefully helped Sage limp along, bending over slightly to compensate for the difference in height. At the moment he stood with his free arm wrapped protectively around the girl as she leaned into him, ready to catch her at a moment's notice. His right hand held the strap of the green courier bag slung over his shoulder. Sage said her goodbyes and thanked Maes and Gracia for their hospitality, giving Elysia as best a hug as she could manage. The little girl sniffled on the verge of tears, upset that her 'big sister' and favorite story teller was leaving so soon.

"Don't cry Elysia. I promise I'll come visit soon."

"Next time make sure your in one piece. Got it?" Hughes teased, ruffling her hair for good measure.

"Here, take this. We were reading it last night before you came home." She dug through the bag at Roy's side and procured a beautiful display quality, leatherbound book with gold scrollwork. _The Brothers Grimm_.

"Come on Ed, if we don't hurry we won't get a good seat!" Al yelled at his brother as they entered the station shortly after Mustang and Hughes. After helping Lt. Colonel Hughes with the Corporal's notes, they had split off to do some research at the Central library as long as they were in town and were now taking advantage of a free train ticket by hopping a ride with the Colonel.

"Hey look, there's Lt. Colonel Hughes." Ed commented. Sage turned her head at the sound of shuffling metal and saw the two boys heading her way.

"Corporal Morrison!" Al shouted excitedly. Ed smiled curtly at the sloppily dressed girl clinging to his superior. She wore her now ill-fitting uniform slacks and tails but no jacket. Instead she wore one of Roy's button up shirts.

"Oh, hello Al. I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you guys stopped by last night." She grinned. "And that's Major now." She held up her new watch, effectivly grabbing Ed's attention.

"No way!" Roy brushed him off gruffly as he reached for the watch.

"Careful Fullmetal. In case you havn't noticed she's injured." He growled threateningly. Ed noticed the bandages showing through the top two buttons that were unfastened. He softened slightly, feeling a little guilty with himself for being so rude. _So it wasn't just an over embelished rumor._

_"Oh the compassion! The selfless dedication! The heroism!"_ Ed grimaced at the booming voice of the Strong Arm Alchemist. Mustang held Sage possessively, ready to shield her from the bone crushing embrase of Major Armstrong. "Major Alex Louis Armstrongmy dear lady." Sage instantly regretted shaking hands with the enthusiastic man.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mustang glared daggers.

"My appologies Phantom Sage. It is an honor to meet the famous 'Savior of the South'."

"The pleasure is all mine. I've heard many stories about the Armstrong line." If it was even possible, Armstrong glowed and sparkled even brighter.

"Oh! So charming!" Feeling his charge growing heavy, Roy excused himself and boarded the train. Unlike last time, they arrived with time to spare and managed to get a private compartment for their trip back to Eastern.

"Come on _Phantom Sage_." He teased. "Everyone's waiting back in Eastern."

"She really is a remarkable young woman." Armstrong mused quietly. He sounded almost sad for some reason.

"It must be hard on her, being a foreigner in a strange country." Gracia relpied.

"Sage is a pretty adaptable kid. She can handle herself alright. The question is can Roy handle _her." _Hughes stated humorously, Gracia laughing under her breath at the image of the hotblooded teenager and the short tempered Colonel in one of their famous spats she had heard so much about. Ed listened quietly, gears in his head beginning to turn.

As the train made its way towards Eastern, Al and Ed went to invite Sage to join in a game of cards only to find both her and the Colonel completely comotose and dead to the world. Mustang slouched like dead weight in his seat, head resting against the window sill with his feet propped up on the bench opposite of him. Sage lay on her back with her knees bent, using Roy as a human pillow with her green cloak draped over her like a blanket. They both looked utterly exhausted and drained but they looked content and relaxed. Al was right. Mustang did seemed unusually close to the girl.

"Looks like the bastard's human afterall." Ed muttered casually to himself as he went back to coach. Even a jerk like Mustang couldn't be a heartless amoral asshole _all_ the time.

000000000

Havoc tapped his foot impatiently. Kain was a nervous wreck and it was frankly driving him nuts. Truth was, he was a little antsy too. Sage was finally coming back to Eastern. No more drinking cheap coffee, no more boring days at the office, no more eating terrible caffeteria food. Sage was the best thing to happen to HQ in a long time. Not to mention he missed their regular poker games and nights out on the town. That girl could drink like a fish. It was a shame she had no romantic interest in him. It was probably for the better though. True, she was drop dead gorgious but she was a tad on the young side for him. Still she was real handy in helping him pick up other women. Sometimes having female friends had its advantages. Hawkeye acted normal enough though she seemed unusually cheerful and there was a slight bounce to her step as she went about her work. And well... Kain... don't ask. Poor guy. He really had been emotionally beat to hell lately.

The smoky steam settled and the all clear was given for passengers to exit. Sage hopped off the train and took a deep breath of air before stretching. She ran around excitedly, looking for her friends. She knew they were there, even if she couldn't see them. There were alot of people to wade through. Roy tried his best to keep up with her, frantically trying to rein her in lest she get bumped or jostled too hard and reopen a wound. Kain tried to spot Sage but with no luck. There were just too many people, all crammed together into an indistinguishable mass. He was beginning to thing this was all a cruel joke, that she was not coming. Afterall, until a day or two ago he thought she was dead. And then all of a sudden, there she was... standing there in front of him smiling warmly with a sly grin. He struggled to find his words but he found his mind had gone blank.

"Damn it, just kiss her already!" Hawkeye elbowed Havoc _hard_. Kain was caught off gaurd when Sage suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him into a forceful and passionate kiss. She felt him relax and melt; all the tension, all the worry, all the stress washed away by an overwhelming wave of relief. She laughed softly at his goofy far off expression as she leaned back in his arms. He drank in her presence, noticing with a swell of joy and pride that she was wearing his necklace.

"I missed you." This time Kain pulled her in, returning her kiss with one of his own,

"I missed you too."

00000000000000

Well? What did you think? I love Kain. He doesn't get much face time in the series. He plays more of a role in the manga though. He looks so young in the comic book! The tv show makes him look so much older. He comes across to me as a little unsure of himself and because of that is easily intimidated. I always pictures him as a really strong and passionate person just waiting to come out of his shell. Oh well. How will poor, shy reserved Kain handle this Spanish Acadian fireball? Should this become a romance or should this remain just a 'crush'?

What to expect in the next chapter:

-Some down time and well needed R&R for our heroine.

-Sage goes to Risembol and meets Winry

-automail and avionics

-Elrics are partnered (against their will) with the Phantom Sage

-The mystery scarred past of the Phantom!

-Strange happenings! The plot thickens!

Stay tuned for the next installment: Where the Heart Lies


	7. Thankyou reviewers

Hey, It's been a while and I just wanted to pop in and thank everyone that's reviewed so far. You guys are the reason why I'm doing this. I started this fic as a way to kill time when I was bedridden this summer but the fact that I've gained such a small but loyal following is the reason I've stuck with it.

Unfortunately, being a full time college student is sucking up a lot of my time lately. I'm still writing a little bit every day but the story has grown so much from what I originally had in mind and I've become a little fatigued by it.

000000000000

So here's where you guys come in. I already know how the story ends (you don't :p ) it's all the filler and leading up to the big finish that I've got to write. Since I'm writing this for you guys I thought you'd like a chance to give me some artistic

input. What do you want me to put in?

1. More Kain and Sage? (I love Kain. He's so cute)

2. More Roy and Riza moments. (nothing too drastic. I'm sticking to the series as close as possible but it's still fun to put them in awkward positions)

3. Dig a little deeper into Riza and Sage's friendship? It's be fun to see Riza's softer unguarded side away from her job. Be fun to see them just palling around.

4. More Hughes and family. I kinda turned away from them. I meant write him in more. He kinda keeps an eye out fore her like he does with the Elrics.

5. Anything else you can think of that does not change the integrity of the series.

00000000000

This is stuff that's going to get put in at some point as well as some plot hints:

LOTS more Ed and Al. They become major players in the plot. They even team up with the Phantom herself.

The guy everyone loves to hate, Chimera, will become a major player. And what? He's interested in the Phantom Sage? Why? And what's his deal anyways?

Sage and Winry swap mechanical secrets and become fast friends.

What's this? Sage has been transfered to Central? The office of internal relations and foreign affairs? What's that? Huh? a diplomat? Is that like an ambassador? Cool!

Free at last. Sage gets her citizenship. Mixed emotions abound.

Phantom vs. Flame. Need I say more?

The truth behind the 'Phantom' Sage. Spooky happenings. This will be a perfect chapter for Halloween if I can get it written by then. A dark early winter night would be suitable too.

Hmm. Looks like Envy's snooping around. What's he up to? Isn't he working for Chimera?

00000000000000

Ok. I think that's enough for now. I've said my piece. This page will dissappear when i get the next chapter ready. Please review my story. That's how I decide what to write next!


	8. Chapter 8

To my last two reviewers... you know there are nicer ways of saying you don't like my story. I think you need to step off your high horse for a moment and get a life. It's a fucking cartoon. So I reversed the names and botched the rank. I'm human tight ass. Learn to take things with a grain of salt and a touch of humor. I know I sure got a good laugh. I was drugged out of my damn mind when I wrote CH1 and 2. I'm pretty sure I made that clear in the intro but perhaps you overlooked the whole phnemonia thing. Just for fun, don't sleep for 72 hours, then take a fist full of narcotics. Now to complete the picture, bang your head a few times into a wall and inhale a lung-full of water and that will give you an inkling of what my frame of mind and body was. Not doing so hot huh?

And if you think my fanfic is one of the worst, I don't want to know your standards. There's a lot of crap floating around and frankly I think I could have done MUCH worse if I wanted to.

So you don't like my fic. Ok. I'm cool with that. But to infer that a piece of fanfiction is a reflection of my abilities as a writer is deeply insulting to the highest degree. The fact that you would be so deluded as to even THINK that this pet project of mine receives even one ATOM of the effort and love that my original fiction does is a deep inference to your own ignorance and personal short comings.

You should be honored that I even acknowledged you and lowered myself to participate this hideous waste of my valuable time as your remarks are not even close of being at a level worth my notice much less my time. But this is a matter of principle and a stab at my integrity and my craft is an offense I cannot ignore no matter how insignificant the offender. I've told politicians to go fuck themselves, spit in the face of foreign dignitaries, and stood as an equal in the presence of the world's greatest men and women. You think I really give a damn about some anonymous otaku when my original works have earned me the respect of the nation's most honored scholars?

I think I've made my point

Ok My rant's over with. I'm working on the next chapter when I can but with a Nuclear Physics midtern, a hurricane to deal with this week I'm pretty tied up. If classes are canceled for Wilma (tehee... Wilma :P ) I'll spend my time in the storm shelter finishing this. Unfortunately within the next few weeks I have a folklore anthology to complete for the anthropology department. It's 50 of my semester grade for that class AND my professor is so impressed with my work she's talking grants to pursue it outside of her class AND possibly publishing it in the Journal of American Folklore. Squee! As much as I appreciate the 600 some odd people who have read this (special kudos to the reviewers) I'm an anthropologist first and a writer second. If I don't have anything finished within the next 2 weeks, I'll post what I have so far.


	9. Where the Heart Lies Preview

Hello loyal readers. MAN have I been busy. I havn't forgotten about this piece, it's just that it's the bottom of my priority list. Just to let you know I'm still working on it from time to time, here's a little snippet of the final draft of my next chapter. I've written it in pieces and just have to connect it all. I have exams this week but on friday I'm driving back to Memphis, TN for the semester break and will have six weeks to do nothing but work on this. So enjoy my sneak peak:)

00000000000000000

Envy loafed around Chimera's keep, his thoughts fixated on a single recollection. _Morrison._ The memory of their first encounter was forever burned into his mind. How beautifully she went about her rampage, like watching poetry in motion. Disipointing in the end because she never actually killed anyone but still intrigueing. Fighting with her, he had felt absolutely electric. The flow of energy around her was possitively intoxicating. At last a worthy opponent, someone truely deserving of his full power and attention. How he longed to see those souless and tormented eyes of hers again, to unleash the beast that was clawing at her from within.

"One is All and All is One..." Like a poison Chimera's rich lilting voice spred through the room, infecting ever nook, every cranny, every crack. The poinient sound of his boots on the stone floors further defiled the sanctity of the silence. "So simple yet so misunderstood..." he mused, a sinister tone to his voice. "For who amung us has the patience to ponder the abstracts hidden within a universal concept." Envy smirked, a cat like glint to his eyes.

"Humans are such simple and sad creatures..." Chimera chuckled lightly to himself.

"Intelegence is rare, I humbly admit and wisdom escapes most of us." He flipped through a book abscently. "Alchemy is a curious thing. Neither science, nor art, nor magick. We alchemist sometimes forget this; too caught up in the concrete, the proven, our percieved structures of order and law and in doing so miss the subtleties and abstracts indicative to existance."

"The truth behind truths." Lust sighed longingly from her respective corner. "Your quite the philosopher Chimera."

"True knowledge comes from more then simple acedemia. A man can memorize a thousand books and know nothing..." He sighed, pouring passively over the contents a particular page. "You know, magick... _true_ magick really isn't all that different from alchemy. Stemming from a common ancestry, they parallell and overlap in many ways save for a single fundemental difference."

"Equivalent exchange..."

"Precicely." Chimera praised. Lust smiled senuously.

"Those fools. They don't even realize what she really is."

"Or what she could become..." Envy purred, eyes glittering wildly like a hungry beast.

" 'In the great All, no truth but one be held infallible; that the universe in itself is boundless and infinate, a great circle who's circumference is everywhere and it's center nowhere. Concieved as the Great Serpent that devours it's tail, with neither ending nor beginning.' " The ageing alchemist recited. " 'In accordance to this Great Spiritual Integredy, in circular time are all things bound. To violate this Integrity is certain to cull forth disaster since each and every one of us is an inherent part of this very circle.' "

Experiments in their cages suddenly began to stir up a racket as Gluttony poked and prodded about like a curious child, stirring Envy from his thoughts as he listened to the Alchemist quote ancient doctrine. He watched with a bored expression as the rotund humunculi made a mess of things.

"Oops..." he whimpered as if being scolded.

"Hey Chimera, why'd a guy like you ever quit doing research for the military anyways? They not paying you enough?" Envy asked out of curiosity. The aging alchemist smiled at his deceptively youthful companion.

"I prefer a more hands on approach. And besides," he grinned. "I don't do it for the money. Human suffering is my reward and despair the pallet from which I create my masterpieces." Envy clapped his hands in delight at the insinuation.

"Aha! For a human you're downright souless! And with a shriveled heart to match!" he chuckled in amuzement at the homunculi's observation.

"I sold my soul some years ago..." Chimera stared listlessly out into the night sky, lost in private revelations. "Yes... Morrison shall be my most perfect creation..." His distinguished handsome face was contorted into a malicious and sinister grin, as if savoring a visualization of her suffering.

"But what about Fullmetal? The Elric brothers have been especially nosey lately, the pipsqueak in particular." Envy spat.

"The Flame Alchemist's connection to the Phantom Sage could also become a problem." Lust reminded, turning a disgusted look at Gluttony who had just bitten off the head of a shrieking bird-like creature. "I thought I told you not to touch that."

"Defective! Chimera says failures can be eaten!" The aging alchemist sighed with a roll of the eyes.

"Despite his reputation on the battlefield, Mustang is kind-hearted to a fault and his affection for his ward blinds his judgment. On the other hand Fullmetal's youth, ambition, and curiousity makes him easily manipulatable. It shouldn't be too difficult to exploit their faults and manipulate them to our needs. Why fight with three state alchemist when you can get them to fight eachother? After all, anger and hate are the keys to unleashing the wretched beast." He laughed. "Deciet shall spin her web around our prey and unleash upon them demons of their own creation..." Envy laughed softly to himself, a wicked smile visible from his shadowed stoop.

" '_May the Circle be unbroken...' _"

0000000000000

There you go! Just a little something to let you know I havn't forgotten. Will have the next chapter up shortly after exams are over. :) Good luck to all you college students out there who have exams this week. And good luck to all you high schoolers who have exams coming up in the next week or two.


End file.
